


Sinful Shorts

by slyph_silver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Requests, Romance, Sans/Frisk - Freeform, Sans/Oc - Freeform, Smut, g!sans - Freeform, sans/reader - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyph_silver/pseuds/slyph_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am accepting requests for anything you want me to write :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests

Okay, so I am accepting writing requests for anything you want me to write that can be Sans/Frisk, Sans/OC, Sans/Reader. It can be fluff, angst, smut, whatever you want ;p If you want to see me write something specifically I am accepting requests at http://slyph-silver-2772.tumblr.com/  
Otherwise, I will be starting these stories soon, so feel free to check back in.


	2. Kassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends finally have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OC does not belong to me, but rather can be found here:  
> http://sexy-apple-miki.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-OC-Kassidy-597154059  
> This was a special request for someone, and I hope they enjoy it :D  
> Note: Chapter is NSFW

Personal Request for Sans and Kassidy~~

 

She made careful steps through the blistering snow on her way to Waterfall, long white braided hair whipping in the wind. Anyone who saw her, and didn't know her, would've thought her crazy walking through a snow storm dressed as she was, green tunic, simple jeans and sandals, but the cold had never bothered her.

Just a little longer, and the howling wind died down and she found herself in the familiar cave entrance to her favorite place in the Underground.

She smoothed down her hair as she walked through the quiet tunnels, listening to the sounds of the echo flowers whispering all around her, the sounds of so many voices lapping over one another to sound like the bubbling of rushing water, only able to make out real words when she drew close enough to a particular flower.

Today had been an eventful day and she wanted to come to Waterfall to settle her jittery nerves, forget the thoughts that been in turmoil in her mind all day.

She made her way through Waterfall, finding her favorite secluded spot beside the expanse of water, settling onto the springy, softly glowing grass beneath her.

She settled back, white eyes taking in the sparkling stones of the ceiling far above her head, the thousands of glittering rocks sparkling like beautiful jewels. She removed her sandals, dipping her feet into the cool water as she stared at the crystals, imagining the many constellations they made, fingers raising to trace the pictures she saw in the stones.

One hand idly traced the pale scar across her throat, the scar that had stolen her voice, mind wandering. She could still recall receiving the injury, during the war. She had chosen not to involve herself in the fighting, knowing what her magic did to humans, but one had come after her, knife in hand. The pain of the injury had caused her to panic, grasping the man's hand and killing him on the spot. She had been sure not to touch another human again, they were simply too fragile.

So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice the tingle of magic as her favorite skeleton teleported into the chamber beside her.

"Why do you do that, Kass?" he asked, using his familiar nickname for her, shocking her out of her reverie.

She quickly sat up, turning to appraise the monster grinning widely down at her, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie as the lights in his eyes appraised her.

She quickly withdrew her hand, sitting up to greet him, water splashing around her feet from the quick movement.

 _Sans, I didn't see you come in._ She quickly signed, knowing he would understand the gestures perfectly. He was the only one she didn't have to make an effort to sign to slowly, or write to when something didn't translate right.

"I did just pop in. Didn't mean to startle ya," he said with a chuckle, plopping down onto the grass beside her and laying down. Now she was looking down at him. "Hope ya don't mind if I join ya," he said with a wink, putting his arms behind his head.

 _As if I could stop you._ She signed with an amused smile.

His hand pulling gently on her braid prompted her to turn and glare down at him playfully, yanking her braid from his bony fingers. Even without pupils he knew exactly where her gaze was trained. He knew that bothered her, and often did it just to see her flustered.

She let out a huff as she glared, but his amused smile was quickly melting her aggravation and she realized why he had done it.

She returned to her position, laying beside him to look up at the sparkling ceiling.

"So, found any new shapes in those stones up there?" he asked.

Rather than answer, she scooted until she was laying right by his side, his hoodie pressed against her arm as she stretched out, tracing the stones with her fingers, his eyes following the gesture with interest. _Stone gazing_ , as they liked to call it, was one of their favorite things to do together, and she was always finding new pictures up there, pictures for them to make stories about.

This was how they spent the next few hours, simply making up fantastical stories, stories filled with many, _many_ horrible puns thanks to him. But it was one her favorite past times. She always enjoyed his company, he always seemed to make all her anxiety just melt away with his easy-going nature.

But it wasn't just his jokes that made them so close. They understood one another, better than anyone else. She understood the secrets he kept hidden from everyone, including his brother, and he knew hers, giving them a shared understanding and solace in one another that they didn't have with others. 

As she leaned back, simply enjoying the peaceful moment, the nerves that had been keeping her on edge had begun to ebb away. After some time, her eyes began to droop, and without realizing it, she fell asleep under the sparkling ceiling with Sans still talking beside her.

When she came awake, she realized what she had done, and quickly sat up, looking around with confusion. She heard quiet snoring and turned to look down at the skeleton asleep beside her and wondered how much time she had lost without realizing it.

She stood, reaching her arms towards the ceiling as she stretched her weary muscles, feeling her joints pop satisfyingly. She could feel the springy grass beneath her now water-shriveled toes, and kneaded the soft grass beneath her feet with a pleased smile. She loved the way the grass felt underneath her bare feet.

She looked down at Sans, contemplating whether or not to wake him, but decided against it. She knew he needed whatever sleep he could get. It was rare to see him in such a deep, peaceful sleep- though the pattern of these moments always being when he was with her eluded her.

She knelt down, swirling her hands through the cool water, splashing her face to wake herself up some more. If not for the person sleeping beside her, she would already be in the water, but she couldn't risk swimming naked with him in the same room.

She looked down at her reflection in the water as the rippling surface stilled. Her mind began to wander again, as it so often did, and she didn't notice the magic subtly messing with her hair until it fell from its braid to cascade around her shoulders, startling her once again.

She whipped around to see Sans with a smug grin on his face, still laying in the grass beside her.

_Sans! You know I don't like it when you do that!_

"Aw c'mon, why not? You look beautiful with your hair down."

That response caught her off guard, leaving a light white blush on her normally ashen face.

 _Don't tease me._ She quickly scolded, frown returned as she turned to face the water again, hoping he hadn't notice her blush.

She heard the shuffling of cloth and jumped when she suddenly felt his hands on her back, fingers running through her hair. She was about to whip back around to swat his fingers away, but the gesture was gentle, unlike his usual teasing as he messed with her hair.

The feel of his bony fingers gently untangling her hair was surprisingly calming, but also making her stomach flutter nervously. She huffed, pretending to be annoyed, and pulled her hair over her shoulder and out of his reach.

 _Why do you do that?_ She signed as he sat up beside her with a chuckle.

"Because you're hair is soft and nice and I like the way it curls around my fingers," he said, the statement surprisingly and bluntly honest.

She was not used to his brash attitude, normally his teasing was much more subtle.

_You know how much I hate it when you tease me._

"You only say that because what you really don't like is me seein' you flustered. Which is incredibly easy to do, by the way."

She huffed again, letting her hair fall between them like a curtain to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Like I said," he chuckled, reaching a hand over and gently pulling her hair out of the way as he smiled at her. She promptly turned her face away, hoping acting aggravated would get him to stop.

She was not used to him teasing her this much, and she was sure he must be able to feel how her magic had picked up in tempo as it thrummed through her veins. And he had always been far too good at reading people. She wasn't sure she was ready for him to know all of her secrets just yet.

But it seemed that wasn't up to her. Not anymore.

"Why are you always so nervous around me?" he asked quietly, lights of his eyes intent on her face.

She floundered for a response, but didn't know what to say. He seemed to sense her uneasiness and reached out his hand, bony fingers softly caressing her cheek. She squeaked and jerked back, caught off guard by the gesture. She knew her magic couldn't hurt fellow monsters, but she wasn't used to being touched period.

His hand stilled before reaching out again, softly cupping her cheek as he turned her face towards him, eyes simply raking in her expression. The lights in his eyes met hers, eyes searching.

She immediately knew what he was doing, he had always been exceptionally good at reading people's soul's, monster or human, simply by looking into their eyes. And she was afraid of what he would see there, things that she didn't yet understand herself. The things she had struggled with day after day for a long time.

But he wouldn't let her turn her face away, simply raising his other hand and holding her face firmly between his as the lights in his eyes were suddenly much more intent, and she was mortified at the things he must be seeing in her soul.

 _Sans_ , she started to sign, knowing that with his magic he would be able to sense the movement and know her words without having to see them signed, but before she could get out whatever it was she was going to say, he leaned forward, placing a firm kiss on her lips.

She went completely still at the feel of the strange sensation. She wasn't even used to simple touches, let alone this. She had never kissed anyone before, so this was a strange and new experience for her. And not one she entirely disliked either. His mouth wasn't as squishy and fleshy as hers, but firm and soft and tingling with magic.

She was so shocked she didn't even realize she hadn't moved in the slightest, and he quickly pulled back at her lack of reciprocation, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have just done that, I just though. . . I thought I saw. . ."

Seeing him floundering for words, for the first time she had ever seen him, actually nervous, she was compelled to ease his nerves.

 _It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that. . ._ Her own words trailed off. She was unsure what to say, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"Sorry about that," he said, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't mean to upset you or anthin'-"

 _You didn't upset me, I just. . . wasn't expecting it is all. . ._ She bit her lip, unsure if she should mention that she enjoyed it.

"Well I uh, might have misread a thing or two. . . just saw what I wanted I guess. I don't want make things awkward between us. . ."

Sans continued to speak but she had already disappeared in her thoughts. _What he wanted to see?_

 _What do you mean, what you wanted to see?_ She signed warily, causing him to go still.

"Well, uh, I just meant-"

Somehow she could sense the lies he was about to tell and she stopped him before he could speak them. _Sans, please don't lie to me._ Again he went still, and then turned to look at her stern gaze sheepishly.

"You always know when people are lyin'," he chuckled, slouching in defeat. "It's just- I've liked you for a long time now, I just wasn't sure how to go about tellin' ya. I didn't want to mess up our friendship by tellin' ya unless. . . unless you felt the same way. You're just so hard to read sometimes. But now, I could've sworn I saw. . ."

_What did you think you saw?_

He paused. "I thought I saw the same things I've been feelin'."

She hesitated, her hands shaking slightly from nerves. _You weren't wrong._

He froze, eyes examining her face, searching for the truth there. He seemed to see that what she had said was the truth, and he visibly relaxed.

"Sheesh, don't worry me like that, Kass," he grumbled, chuckling as he reached out a hand, gingerly grasping hers, fingers idly toying with her blackened fingertips, the contrast in color between their fingers was so startling she almost expected his bones to be smudged black from them.

After a few moments of happy, blissful silence he turned to her, blue beginning to dust his cheekbones. "Can I-Can I kiss you again?" She had never heard him sound so nervous, or seen him blush so bashfully. It was absolutely adorable and her heart ached as she realized all the feelings she had been suppressing for so long.

She nodded as soon as she realized she hadn't answered his question and he was beginning to sweat nervously from her lack of answering.

He relaxed, leaning forward to gently cup her face again, bony fingers softly trailing along her cheekbones. He leaned forward slowly, and she was fully expecting the kiss this time, though no less baffled by the feel of it.

His mouth settled softly against her, feather light at first before her imploring lips prompted him to kiss her more firmly. His mouth moved hesitantly with hers at first before they fell into a comfortable rhythm, the kiss quickly becoming more heated as all their suppressed desires bubbled up.

His mouth gently urged hers open, and the sudden, cool, tingling tongue swiping gently along her lip caused her to shiver. He seemed to enjoy this reaction as his tongue entered her mouth, softly urging hers to twine with it.

Her soul was throbbing in her chest, her whole body tense with all the new, unusual sensations. Very powerful sensations, sensations that stole her breath and made her blush as she realized for the first time what it was her body was craving.

Her soul was pulsing so strongly with her desire, and Sans felt it, his own soul pulsing in response as he deepened the kiss, softly pushing her back down against the grass as he leaned over her.

His hands trailed softly down her neck, tracing the shape of her collar bones before softly stroking down her sides. The gestures were so gentle and filled with love she felt as though she would melt from it all.

What she wasn't expecting was for her soul to suddenly come floating out of her chest towards him.

He pulled back, startled as it pulsed with beautiful white light in the dim room. He was staring at it with wide eyes, and she was afraid she had gone too far.

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. It must have come out on it's own-_

She was floundering for an explanation as he just sat back, staring at her soul, and she was really starting to think she had ruined this perfect moment.

She was just as surprised as he was, monsters souls didn't just _come out_. Not for anyone expect those they trusted explicitly. Usually those only being soul mates.

Just as she was really beginning to get nervous, her soul floating closer to her body as she panicked, fully expecting rejection, he reached out a hand, softly cupping around her soul to prevent it from returning to her chest where it had come from, unbidden.

The gesture startled her, her soul going still to avoid contact with his hand. His eyes were still glued to her soul with wonder, eyes shining more brightly than usual as he gazed at it.

Slowly, he leaned forward, and before she could ask him what he was doing, he placed a feather light kiss on the surface of her soul. Her whole body jerked as she felt it within her entire being, unusual pleasure running through her body. She definitely hadn't expected that.

Her soul pulsed strongly in response to the gesture, feeling his intent through the contact he had with it. Before her body could respond to what was going on, her clothes had disappeared in a flash of blue and she squeaked in surprise, hands flying in an attempt to cover herself. She hadn't realized just how much her soul had reached out to him.

Her sudden anxiety over suddenly being naked with him disappeared as his own soul floated out of his rib cage, closer to her own and she went still, her soul fluttering in nervous anticipation.

Their souls touched, ever so lightly, but it was the most intense sensation she had ever felt. His whole body jerked, a low moan leaving both of them at the feel of it. And suddenly, nothing was secret between them, not their feelings, not their desires, nothing.

And she could feel it, feel how much he cared for her, and knew that he could feel all her emotions as well. The sensation of feeling two sets of emotions was disorienting at first, but she quickly adjusted to it, their souls beginning to pulse in time with each other as their bodies synced up.

She would've been more hesitant about going so far before now, but there was no way either of them could stop, not anymore. She could feel all her unbridled desires, as well as his own, and she could barely contain herself.

 _Off._ Her hands ordered, reaching to pull at his coat. Before her fingers made contact, it disappeared in a flash of blue, along with his other clothes.

And suddenly he was pushing her legs open, gently but insistently. And she could feel it, feel all the tension that had built from the years of teasing and avoiding the obvious truth between them.

His member formed from his blue magic as it rushed through his bones the way blood would through a more human body. Her body went tense for a moment at seeing it, but the wave of calming magic that washed from his soul to hers made her immediately relax into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his own, pressing her slight body against his rib cage.

She could feel his magic through every inch of her body, in every cell, resonating with love and desire. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to herself, and tried to bite back the soft moan as her breasts pressed against his ribs, his magic thrumming against the sensitive skin.

She had to stifle another gasp as she suddenly felt him pressed against her already dripping entrance. She felt him hesitate, soul imploring her consent, and her own soul pulsed in answer. She was ready. She wanted this.

Her hands gripped tight to his ribs as he slowly entered her, stretching her tight walls with his girth. He was sure to go slow so he didn't hurt her, though she could feel how much he struggled to do so.

His hands softly squeezed her sides from where they were wrapped around her, and her head fell back against the grass as he hilted himself inside her, her entire body and soul resonating with the pleasurable feel of him stretching her.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked gently. He could feel through their connected souls that she was, but he was gentlemanly enough to ask anyway.

She bit her lip and nodded, pressing her face into the side of his skull, her soul imploring him to start moving. Her whole body ached with the need to _really_ feel him.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his bones to tickle her skin. He slowly pulled out of her before pushing back in, being so gentle. She could feel every little movement of his length pulling and stretching at her walls as she softly moaned, thighs tightening around his hip bones.

His breathing was beginning to get ragged, his body straining as he remained gentle.

 _I'm not so fragile_. She signed to ease his nerves, to let him know it was okay to be a little rougher.

He smiled gratefully at her for her reassurances, pressing a kiss to her lips as he pulled back and suddenly thrust more roughly against her, causing her whole body to tremble in his arms.

Their pleasure mixed and mingled, being able to feel their own and each others was quickly becoming overwhelming as the pleasure continued to build with every rough thrust. She could tell he didn't want this to ever end, and she felt the same.

But as he pulled back, he pulled at her hips with his magic, shifting her and he slammed right into a sensitive spot inside her, causing her to softly cry out as her whole body shook, her toes curling and her fingers tightening around his ribs. His body trembled as he felt her pleasure, and he pulled back, quickly slamming into that spot again.

And suddenly he was relentless, eager to make her feel as much pleasure as he possibly could. He slammed into that spot, quickly and roughly, her whole body limp in his arms, her body completely at his mercy as she couldn't even form a coherent thought, or do much else through the rocking waves of pleasure radiating through her being and through their joined souls.

She could feel her body peaking, that tight heat in her core throbbing insistently for release. He unwrapped one arm to reach down, fingers rubbing tight circles around her clit, making her legs tremble uncontrollably around him.

She could feel it, feel herself getting close, and so could he. Her walls were fluttering around him, attempting to hold him inside her even as her own desires wished he wouldn't stop hitting that spot.

"Oh, baby, please. Please cum for me," he moaned, his voice right against her ear. And with one last, hard thrust she came, walls tightening around his length like a vise. He slowly thrust inside her, easing her body through the orgasm as he came inside her, cool seed coating her insides, tingling with his magic.

A few gentle thrusts later and he pulled out, magic dissipating as he collapsed on the grass beside her, arms pulling her close against his body as their souls returned to their respective places inside their chests.

"Gods, I love you Kassidy," he mumbled as he nuzzled against her hair, deeply breathing in her scent.

 _I love you too, Sans._ Her hands lazily signed, her body already exhausted.

He chuckled, the deep sound making her soul flutter once again.

"How about we go back to sleep, huh? No one will find us here," he suggested, magic lazily floating his coat to drape over the both of them.

She smiled softly in amusement and settled softly against his frame, content to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoy, and I will be filling more requests soon <3


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request for a lovely fan, A Sans/Frisk snippet <3

**_Request: Hello! Would you mind if you are able to write a nsfw sansxfrisk on your archive of your own? I would like to see a red riding hood type theme there. Thank you! <3_ **

 

 

Cold. That's the first thing I felt when I came awake. A bitter cold that bit at my cheeks and made my fingers feel numb.

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting against the glaring white light that surrounded me. The branches of dead trees scratched at the sky, gnarled and twisted branches curling against the backdrop of grey stone high above my head.

Fluffy, white snow flakes drifted lazily down from above, settling in my hair and eyelashes, making my vision blurry. I blinked away the melting snowflakes and sat up, examining my surroundings.

An expanse of white, sparkling snow surrounded me, undisturbed like a fluffy white cloud. The world I found myself in was quiet, eerily so. There was no sound of wind or creatures, as would have been expected in a forest. But this forest that surrounded me was empty and still.

The next thing that caught my eye was red. A bright, pretty red. I looked down to see that I was wearing a warm, red coat that fell past my knees. As I looked around I noticed I had been laying in the snow in the middle of a clearing in the woods, but there were no footprints or other indications as to how I got there.

And I couldn't remember either. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here, or much of anything else, except for my name.

I took a quick observation of myself and was grateful to find that I wasn't hurt, though my clothes were a little tattered. My hair reached nearly to my waist and was all tangled, a mess around my pretty coat.

I decided I couldn't simply stand here, so I picked a direction and started walking, hoping to find my way out of this strange place.

The deep snow was hard to walk in, and I was making slow progress, my fingers numb and my cheeks red from the cold. I pulled the coat tighter around myself, pulling the collar up around my cheeks to shield from the cold, hiding my hands in the long sleeves in an attempt to retain warmth.

The forest was silent, but I strangely did not feel that I was alone out here. I felt like I was being watched as I made progress, though my searching eyes could find nothing out of the ordinary.

I tried to ignore the eyes I felt on me, attempting to push away my paranoia that the forest was watching me.

After a few more minutes of walking, and making seemingly no progress in this endless forest, I heard a crunch. I swiveled around, eyes scanning my surroundings, but finding nothing.

Unnerved, I turned back to my path, my uneasiness keeping me on edge.

That had sounded like a footstep in the snow. But surely no one else would be out here, right?

As I continued my struggle through the snow, I heard a low, deep, rumbling chuckle right beside my ear. A frightened squeak escaping me, I spun around, expecting to see someone standing behind me.

But there was no one there. The forest was still empty.

I quickly turned back around, determined to make faster progress and get out of this forest. The gnarled trees were beginning to look more and more volatile as the minutes passed, leaving me in a permanent state of distress.

My legs were beginning to feel numb, only making my progress more difficult, but I couldn't just stop out here. I had to at least find some kind of shelter if I was to take a break.

My eyes were on my feet, trying not to trip as I walked, so I didn't notice the tall, imposing figure that suddenly appeared in front of me until I almost crashed into them.

I was knocked back a step when I suddenly noticed the blue coat in front of my nose, almost tripping over my own feet in my hurry to back up.

~~~

It wasn't often that he ran into anyone in these woods. Never actually. It was the exact reason he came out here. He enjoyed the privacy, the quiet peacefulness of this empty forest.

This was why he was surprised when he saw a splash of red between the trees, startling against the endless white.

At first he thought perhaps a monster had found their way into his forest, and was prepared to teleport away to avoid any confrontation. Until the figure turned and he saw the startling blue eyes of the small person standing forlornly in the snow.

The smooth, pale face of this small person made it immediately obvious to him that this was no monster. He knew immediately that who he was seeing was human, though this startled him. It was unusual to see _anyone_ in this forest, and now, suddenly, a human?

He teleported closer so he could observe who had appeared, if they would be dangerous or a problem he would need to take care of. But the tiny girl standing in the snow, looking around with wide, sparkling blue eyes was no threat. He could see it in her eyes, that glimmer of innocence.

Her eyes were alight with confusion, her pale face flushed from the cold. Her lips were as red as her cheeks, small and plump as her mouth parted in concern at her surroundings. Her long, silky brown hair was all tangled, giving her a wild look.

She was so delicate, so fragile looking. So tempting.

~~~

As I looked up at the tall figure standing in front of me, I was startled into silence when a wide, grinning skull greeted me.

I stumbled back from the threatening figure, heart beginning to pound in fear.

A skeleton was standing in front of me, wide smile on his face, lights in his sockets trained on me, looking imposing even despite the casual way he held himself- with his hands in his pockets and a slouch to his frame.

I was already beginning to panic even as I wondered how it was possible for a skeleton to be standing in front of me. The sudden, deep rumbling voice made me freeze.

"Well, well. What's a pretty lil kitten like you doin' in my forest?" he had an unusual way of speaking, an accent that I couldn't place.

I was still staring at him, and his shift in posture reminded me that he had asked me a question.

"I-I think I'm lost," I stuttered, words barely coming out of my dry throat.

He chuckled, the sound deep and resounding, his whole chest shaking with the raspy sound. I realized with a shock of fear that it was the same chuckle I had heard earlier.

"Aww, kitten, you seem scared. What's got you so _rattled_?" his smile widened as he watched me with hawk eyes, like a predator eyeing its prey.

I floundered for a response, taking a step back. He saw my move and only stepped closer to me, head tilting as he watched me.

"Kitten, you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt ya." He chuckled again, and reached out a bony hand, fingers outstretched towards my face.

And I panicked, turning tail and running back the way I came. I realized that it was a bad idea to simply run, I didn't know for sure that this person meant me harm, but I couldn't help it.

As I ran, I was expecting to hear footsteps following me through the snow, but there was none.

Nothing more than a silence, filled with my own ragged breathing and pounding heartbeat as my feet crunched through the deep snow.

I was turning my head to look at the forest behind myself, but found it empty, the figure that had been there was gone. I was just about to turn to look in front of me when I ran smack into something. I would've thought it a tree if not for how fluffy it was.

I was knocked back into the snow, landing on my bottom with a cry of surprise. As I looked up at the figure towering above me, I was surprised to note that he hadn't even changed his posture, head simply tilting to look down at me. I surprised to see that his smile had disappeared, something akin to lips covering his teeth as he smirked down at me with amusement.

"Tsk, now that was rude, lil human," he scolded. "Where you think you're runnin' to?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," I whispered, cowering back from him, wondering how he had possibly gotten past me without even seeming to have moved.

"Aww, kitten," he purred, kneeling down to be more at my level, though he was still looking down at me. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just curious."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, flinching back as he suddenly reached out that bony hand again. His bony fingers were cold, like ice against my skin as he softly stroked my cheek, eyes alight with curiosity at the feel of me.

My whole body shivered from the cold and I saw the bone above his sockets furrow, creasing above his eyes like eyebrows would, and I could only stare in curiosity at how. He definitely wasn't a normal skeleton, I could tell that much.

"Why are you shivering, doll? Are you afraid of me?" he asked, eyes roaming my face curiously.

"C-cold," I stuttered, teeth chattering as another shiver made my body shake. I saw understanding dawn on his face and he smiled gently. I watched him warily, unsure if he was well-intentioned or not. The shining lights of his eyes stared into mine and it felt as though he could see inside of me, and I felt more bare than if I had been standing naked in front of him.

So distracted by that intense gaze was I that I didn't notice his fingers slowly warming as he caressed my cheek bone, tracing the shape of my jaw beneath his fingers, pressing as though feeling the bones beneath my skin.

I gasped when I suddenly noticed his fingers were warm, but it was not just his fingers, it seemed his entire frame was suddenly emanating warmth and I inadvertently nuzzled into his hand, seeking that warmth.

He chuckled, hand cupping my face, other joining it as he cupped my face between his warm hands, making me sigh in relief as that numbness began to fade, replaced with a comforting, tingling warmth.

"T-Thank you," I whispered, still timid and unsure.

"Of course, sweetheart," he murmured, eyes watching me, pleased with my reaction. "I can keep you warm if you want?" he offered, one hand falling from my face to hold open his suddenly unzipped hoodie. I saw the stark white bones of his rib cage and couldn't help but gawk. He really was just a skeleton. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting.

He chuckled at my suddenly wide-eyed gaze as I looked at him. My eyes flicked up to his face as I realized that I was staring, flicking away in embarrassment as my cheeks flushed red.

"That's okay," I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably, though I didn't know why I was suddenly bashful.

"Doll, I can't keep you warm with just my hands. Well, I mean, I can try," he smiled, hand trailing down my cheek to stroke softly down my neck, making me shiver from the sensitive touch. I blushed even thinking of his hands anywhere else on my cold body and slowly shifted so I was on my knees.

His body shifted as well as he sat fully in the snow, not seeming bothered by it beneath him, and I was a bit surprised it didn't begin to melt under him.

He noticed my hesitance and reached out, pulling me gently into his bony lap, cradling me against his ribs as he closed his jacket around me, easily covering us both with the large garment.

I shifted awkwardly, finding a comfortable position as my whole body flushed on the inside. His ribs were smooth and warm, and oddly thrumming beneath my body.

As soon as I was comfortable I hesitantly raised my hands, pressing the still thawing digits directly against his ribs to feel their warmth.

I jumped when his body shuddered from the touch, pulling my hands back, concerned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked, wondering if perhaps he had weak bones.

"Nah, just got sensitive bones is all," he chuckled, his voice suddenly much deeper than before, laced with a heat and something else I couldn't put my finger on. But whatever it was made goosebumps prickle across my skin and sent a shiver up my spine, though not from the cold. My heart was suddenly beating faster against my chest and I was sure he could feel it fluttering against his ribs as close as I was pressed against him.

"You can put you're hands back. You're not gonna hurt me," he said quietly, voice low. I hesitated, unsure and he squeezed me reassuringly. "We don't want ya losin' any fingers, do we?"

I swallowed nervously but complied, pressing my hands against his ribs again as I nuzzled against him, relishing in his warmth. I noticed the thrumming through his bones had gotten faster and I wondered why. What was that thrumming? Whatever it was, it was causing my heart to flutter in my chest and my stomach to clench nervously. I was unsure what this flush was that I was feeling, like a fire burning inside my body.

"What's your name, kitten?" he asked.

I paused before responding, having to search for an answer. "Frisk."

He hummed as though he were pleased with my answer, hugging me tight.

I sighed contentedly, unsure how long we both knelt there, lost in a haze of warmth and comfort. I felt safe and I was unsure why. I had just met this strange skeleton but I felt secure with him. As though I had not a worry in the world.

I was lulled into such a sense of peace I didn't feel his subtle shift in movement, his warmth completely blocking out the cold as his hands pushed the material of my jacket open, hands searching, curious.

I jumped, squeaking in surprise when I suddenly felt those bony fingers pressing against the bare skin of my hips as he pushed the material of my sweater up. His hands were warm and thrumming and by no means uncomfortable against my bare body, but I felt the need to stop them, suddenly embarrassed.

"Aww, doll, why are you doin' that?" he purred against my ear as my hands attempted to pull his away. He ignored my weak pulls, hands sliding up my sides as his fingers pressed softly at my flesh, curiously pressing and squeezing me beneath his hands, fingers pressing curiously against my ribs as his hands trailed up. My whole body froze as his hands gently stroked beneath my breasts, my heart almost stopping due to nerves.

"Please, stop," I said weakly, unsure why I was saying it. His touches were comfortable but they were making my heart pound rapidly, a warmth coiling in my core, feelings I was unfamiliar with wrapping around me. His touches simply felt too intimate.

"Why do want me to stop?" he asked, voice right against my ear, warmth breath tickling my ear and neck, making me shiver. "Do you not like it?"

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to figure out how to answer. "I-I don't know," I said. It was almost the truth. I knew it didn't feel bad. But I wasn't familiar with how I felt.

"How about we find out?" he purred, voice soothing as his hands trailed softly up, gently squeezing my breasts. My body shivered, my hands grasping at his forearms, but I didn't try to pull his hands away. I wasn't sure I wanted them to stop.

When his curious fingers passed over my hardened nipples I gasped, the sudden pleasure surprising me. He hummed, rolling my nipples gently in his grasp as he kneaded my breasts. A half-squeak, half-moan escaped me, my body inadvertently pressing closer to his touch, my thighs rubbing together to stifle to sudden unfamiliar heat I felt between my legs.

My hands pulled at his arms weakly. I was filled with nervousness and embarrassment as he sent these unfamiliar pulses of pleasure through my body. My weak protests were ignored as he continued his gentle strokes, his skull pressing gently against my side of my face before I felt a tingling, wet sensation on my neck. I shivered, moaning as his tongue circled across my skin, a low grumble emanating from his chest as I pressed my hands against his ribs, pushing weakly against him.

"Stop," I whispered, the word barely escaping me. He only growled in response, his ribs trembling beneath my fingers as he shivered.

The world suddenly tilted and I found myself laying in the snow, this skeleton leaning over me as he looked down at me hungrily with one burning, swirling blue eye. The beautiful myriad of colors swirling in that blue fire made the heat in my core flare up even as I felt a pulse of fear, unsure of what I was seeing.

My coat had fallen open and my sweater remained pushed up, my breasts visible. I was expecting to be able to feel the cold of the air or the ground beneath me but I didn't. The heat his body was emanated had increased, completely blocking out all of the cold.

His burning eye raked over my body with burning, insistent intent, making me shiver at seeing it, anticipation and fear mixing as his jaw opened, the sharp points of his teeth suddenly visible, looking much like fangs, surprisingly animalistic. A long, blue tongue swiped across his bottom teeth hungrily as he watched me.

He chuckled when he saw me shiver. "What are you afraid of, kitten?" he purred, rumble in his chest making my body tremble.

My lips parted but I couldn't seem to grasp any words. His rumbling laugh echoed all around me as he leaned close enough for me to feel the breath of his words. "Did I leave ya speechless doll?" I bit my lip as I watched him, unsure what to say.

"I'm scared," I whispered, the only thing I could seem to force out. I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling was fear, but it was something akin to it.

"Hmm," he rumbled. "Are ya afraid this big bad monsters gonna eat ya up?" he grinned, tongue licking at his lips suggestively. "Well, I'm certainly tempted to have a taste." He leaned close, tongue sliding from my collar bone up to my jaw, making me shiver again as he tasted me, a pleased hum escaping him. I winced when I felt his teeth press against the delicate skin of my neck, pointed teeth pressing dangerously against the vein there. He felt the movement, chuckling. He released my neck, teeth nipping at my jaw instead. "You humans are so fragile. I gotta remember that."

He leaned back to look down at me, hands lowering to pull at my sweatshirt with a displeased look. "Sit up for me doll." I froze and he sighed when I didn't respond to his request. I felt a tingle wrap around my body as it was lifted, though his hands hadn't touched me. They instead pulled at the material of my red coat, easing off my shoulders and spreading it out beneath me as I remained wrapped in a haze of blue.

His hands pulled at my shirt next, pulling it off of me too quickly for my stunned self to stop him. The material was tossed away as I dropped back against my jacket, my upper half now completely bare, making me squirm from the way his eyes suddenly roamed over my revealed skin.

When his eyes met mine they were burning with passion. He leaned close, paused as he looked into my eyes before his mouth met mine gently. His lips were firmer than mine, soft and tingling, sending sparks across my skin from the contact, making my heart flutter. His lips gently moved mine as he kissed me, the gesture tender and careful. His lips gently opened mine, his tongue slipping inside to wind coyly with my own, making me gasp.

His tongue tingled more than his bones, pleasing against my own as it tasted me. He himself was quite tasty, not sweet but close, making me crave more.

He leaned back from our kiss, and I remembered that I needed to breath, pulling in a deep breath as he chuckled at my reaction. His tongue slid instead along my jaw, sliding teasingly along my ear lobe before sliding along my neck, teeth nipping at the skin every inch of the way, making me tremble beneath him. He nipped at my collarbone, tongue soothing where his teeth had pressed.

"I want to taste every inch of your pretty skin, kitten," he purred, hands sliding gently up my sides to caress my breasts again. "Every inch of you." He growled, the sound rumbling through his body as his tongue trailed down, sliding along my breasts to swirl around my hardened nipple, pulling it into his mouth and gently rolling it between his teeth as he sucked at the sensitive skin, his other hand making sure my other breast got just as much attention.

I moaned softly, my mind going blank as the pleasure washed out everything else. Little blue sparks danced across my skin from his touch, leaving me a shivering, incoherent mess beneath him.

It wasn't until his tongue began to slide down my naval that I began to panic again, my legs clenching as his hands pulled at the hem of my jeans, fingers sliding teasingly along my skin as he slipped his hands beneath the material to caress my stomach and hips.

His teeth gently nipped at the skin of my stomach as the button on my pants came undone and he began sliding my pants and underwear off my legs. The item of clothing was quickly discarded, leaving me completely bare beneath him. But the cold still couldn't reach me and my body was burning up.

His hands squeezed gently at my trembling thighs as he gently tried to urge my legs open. When my body refused to respond he grunted in disapproval, forcing a bony leg between my knees and parting my legs as he gazed down at the pink, glistening lips between my legs.

I could feel my wetness soaking my skin and pooling against the material of my red coat, and I felt sudden very self-conscious under his stare.

He felt when I attempted to press my legs together again, his own stopping the movement.

"You're absolutely beautiful, kitten. Such a pretty little human. So deliciously tasty looking." He smiled, teeth leaving slight indents against his bony lip as he bit it.

He leaned suddenly closer, tongue trailing along the sensitive skin of my lower tummy, making me squirm. "Well, you were right about one thing kitten. I am gonna _eat ya up_."

My whole body trembled, a low whine escaping me as his tongue trailed down, tracing my pantie line before he leaned down and slid his tongue up between my folds, making me moan loudly as my body responded, my hips pushing closer to him.

He hummed, the sound reverberating through his chest as it faded into a low rumble, his tongue sliding around my folds before his tongue slid teasingly over my entrance, pulling away to lick up to my clit, pressing against the swollen nub there.

A lewd moan forced its way out of my throat as my hips jerked towards him, my body no longer under my control as I writhed under him, the heat in my belly demanding more. His arm slid around my hips, holding them down as he looked down at my sweating, trembling form quivering beneath him. "Eager are we kitten?" he asked teasingly before his tongue returned to its ministrations against that sensitive spot, making me cry out as my body pushed against his arm.

The hand not holding me down slid between my legs, fingers sliding along my slick folds before one pressed gently against my opening, slowly easing inside me.

My body immediately clenched around the unfamiliar intrusion, but he eased that bony digit inside. I could feel every ridge of his finger as it slid in and out with ease, pleasure curling up my stomach from the feel of it, my legs trembling as my walls tightened around his finger with every delicious push. Another finger soon joined the first and I was a moaning, sweating mess beneath him.

I could feel that heat building in my core, coiling tight in my stomach, begging for release. He must have been able to tell through my body's movements and his fingers twisted and curled inside me, finding a sweet spot as his tongue rubbed circles around my clit.

That tight ball released as I cried out, my whole body trembling under him as wave after wave of immeasurable pleasure washed over me. When it faded he pulled back, fingers sliding out of me as he leaned back to look down at me.

His eyes raked over my body with desire and pleasure, clearly enjoying my body's reactions to his every touch. After a moment of simply gazing down at me he leaned back in, tongue sliding suggestively along his lip. "Now I'd like you to do that for me again kitten. I wanna _taste_ it this time."

I gasped as his tongue slid teasing around my entrance, my body shaking and a loud moan already escaping me, surprised at how sensitive I suddenly was.

"Wait," I gasped, hands grabbing at his arm in attempt to slow him. I didn't know if I could handle another orgasm. But my protests were weak and he chuckled at seeing it.

"Sorry, doll. But I can't wait. You just taste too good. I wanna feel those delicious walls of yours clenching around my tongue. I wanna know what you taste like when you cum." He chuckled as I flushed, tongue sliding up my lips teasingly before pressing gently at my opening.

I moaned, my legs tightening around his skull. His tongue gently pried at my entrance, sliding slowly inside. I moaned as I felt it, and then gasped as his tongue seemed to stretch my opening, definitely much larger than it should have been.

His tongue paused as it felt some kind of barrier inside me, pushing carefully against it, my whole body clenching with nervousness. His tongue pushed past that barrier, breaking it and a shock of pain traveled through my muscles, making me cry out in pain. Sans heard the difference in my sounds and his tongue stilled, a tingling wave of pleasure washing through my body as blue sparks danced across my skin, slowly melting away the pain I had felt. He leaned back long enough to look down at me, smiling at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry, kitten. I've got ya. I'll take good care of ya." His tongue returned to my opening, pushing slowly inside me, finding no resistance this time as his tongue stretched inside me, much longer and thicker than it should have been. I moaned again as pleasure twisted through me, my legs trembling at how more acute the feeling was now.

His tongue worked slowly inside me, wriggling between my folds as he stretched me deliciously, sliding in and out with ease as his tongue worked slowly deeper until he could go no deeper, every slight movement pressing against one sweet spot or another until he reached the end of me, tongue twisting to hit every sweet spot at the same time, leaving me a quivering mess, incoherent thought escaping me as pleasure blocked out everything else.

His fingers began to rub small circles against my clit and my whole body clenched around him, my walls tightening as they desperately attempted to hold him inside me. That coil was returning, and it wasn't long until it snapped and pleasure crashed over me again. His fingers dug almost painfully against my soft flesh as my walls spasmed around his tongue. He led me through the orgasm with expert twists and turns, easing out as my body lay slack once again.

He stared down at me with wonder and a burning desire. "You are so fucking hot. God nothing's ever tasted so good before." His whole body shuddered as he remembered, leaning closer to press a needy kiss to my lips, surprising me as he suddenly held my body closer, his thrumming ribs pressing into my skin and sending pleasure through my body where they pressed against my sensitive chest.

His kiss deepened as his hands kneaded my sides, gently massaging my weary muscles underneath his fingers, my body relaxing into his touch. He pulled back from our kiss to gaze into my eyes.

"The name's Sans sweetheart," he said softly.

"Sans?" I repeated quietly, testing the sound of it. "Sans." I liked how it felt to say.

He chuckled, smiling wide. "That's right sweetheart. Gods I love my name comin' from those pretty lips of yours, your sweet voice sayin' it like that. Now, kitten. Now I wanna hear you _scream_ it for me."

I was so distracted by what was going on that I didn't notice the thick blue member forming from his pelvis as he rested between my legs, suddenly pushing inside my dripping entrance with surprising ease. I struggled to stifle my moan at the sudden feel of him inside me, much thicker and longer than even his tongue, his girth stretching me near painfully. Both our bodies shuddered at the sudden feel of each other.

"Fuck, doll, you're so damn tight," he hissed, body trembling, sweat beading on his skull as he pulled out and thrust back in, pushing himself a little deeper than the last thrust, hitting a spot that made stars burst in my vision. He pulled away the hand I had pushed against my lips in an attempt to stifle my overly-loud sounds, pinning my hands to the ground beside me as he pulled out and thrust back in harder than before, pushing even deeper. I felt my body release around him already, still overly sensitive from the last two times, my body trembling as I tightened around him. A low growl emanated from his chest at feeling me cum around his length.

"Now now, kitten. You can last longer than that," he purred, tingle pressing against my skin, bringing a new alertness to my body as my orgasm faded, my walls trembling around him.  
He thrust back inside me, and this time I felt that coil in my core, but it was like I was held there, right on that brink, unable to go over the edge. He thrust and he didn't stop until he managed to fit his entire girth inside, his pelvis pressing against the skin of my bottom as he pressed against me, trembling as he felt me wrapped around all of him.

His thrusts were slow and gentle as his skull rested against my forehead, burning eye meeting my own as he stared into me, and I could feel every slow pull against my walls, the feel of him driving me crazy. It was like my body could barely handle him but I never wanted him to stop.

After a few minutes of gentle love making he pulled out and my body slumped against the ground, feeling so empty without him filling me.

He saw the disappointment on my face and chuckled. "Oh, I ain't done yet kitten. Roll over." I furrowed my brows in confusion but forced my trembling, weak muscles to comply as I rolled over onto my stomach.

His bony hands grabbed my hips, lifting them and pushing my legs farther apart as he placed himself between them. My body trembling in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to feel him again.

His hands squeezed my sides as he felt me squirming, and I felt him push at my entrance teasingly before pushing roughly inside. He pushed all the way in on the first thrust, making me scream in pleasure. I buried my face in my coat, hoping to stifle the sound as he thrust inside me again.

The tingle against my jaw forced my face to the side and I couldn't contain the sound of my scream at his next thrust. "Now, kitten, don't do that. I want to hear every sound you make. Go ahead, _scream_ for me. Nobody will hear you out here."

Every thrust pushed inside me with bursting pleasure, that tingle keeping me from going over the edge of that precipice, as I surely would have from every thrust. I could hear his growls and low moans, though my screams were considerably louder.

Countless minutes passed before he was finally satisfied, myself a quivering, begging mess beneath him, begging with every push to let me cum.

"You wanna cum, lil' human?" he asked teasingly, slamming inside me.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes," I could only mumble incoherently as he slammed into me relentlessly.

"You gonna scream for me?" he asked, and I remembered what he said before pushing inside me.

"Yes! Please, please just. . . Ahhh~!"

"I wanna hear you say it, kitten," he purred, his voice grumbling from the sound of his growls.

"Please, please let me cum, please Sans." I no longer cared what I said, I just wanted to feel that release from the burning in my belly.

"Then cum for me kitten. Cum on my cock." That tingle that had been holding me back finally released me as he thrust inside me as deep as he could go, my whole body trembling, the only thing holding me up were the bony hands still firm on my hips. And I screamed for him.

"SANS~."

My spasming walls triggered his own orgasm as he spilled his warm seed inside me, overflowing to drip down my quivering thighs. It tingled against my flesh and against my sensitive insides. A few lazy thrusts later and he pulled out, allowing my body to slump against my coat.  
He lay down beside me, eyes back to normal as he gazed at me with adoration. "You're such a good little human," he praised me as his hands stroked along my back, massaging the muscles as he watched me try to catch my breath. He smiled when I finally turned on my side to look at him fully.

"I told ya I wouldn't hurt ya," he chuckled, hand raising to cup my cheek.

I couldn't seem to find words at the moment, my mind still in that haze of pleasure. Instead I leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against his lips. He jumped in surprise before eagerly returning the kiss.

"I'm definitely not lettin' you go," he said softly when we finally parted from our kiss. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of ya. I'll keep ya safe down here. I'll make sure you don't ever want for anythin' ever again. You're mine now, and I ain't ever lettin' you go."

He tucked me against his rib cage, cradling me against his body as he cooed to me and stroked me soothingly.

That tingling flush enveloped my skin and the forest around us fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the little snippets I provide. If you want to see me write something, just message me on my tumblr or leave a comment <3


	4. G!Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one took me a while to figure out. I wanted to find the just right kind of story setting for this to happen in, wouldn't feel right to write it without context. And it took me a while to figure out the kind of personality I wanted G!Sans to have. But here it is, probably the longest individual chapter of anything I've written so far. But hey, a long piece was what was requested. I hope you it is to your satisfaction.

**_Request: Okay so, I would REALLY want and love A G!Sans/Reader, and I want it to have everything lmao. Make this story really long. I would love to see ya write this. if you want, of course._ **

 

The smell of smoke and alcohol wafted over me the moment I pushed open the crude wooden door, stepping inside the grimy bar. The room was filled with monsters, though a few humans were sitting around the room, here and there, drinking and gambling.

I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell, trying to ignore the eyes that moved to watch me enter the room, more than one patron watching me with dangerous intent.

Rage immediately flared up in me but I pushed it away.

 _I swear, if they did anything to her. . ._ I couldn't even finish the thought I was so angry.

I would never have step foot in an establishment like this if I didn't have any other choice. My little sister decided it had been a good idea to check out the bar, far too curious about monsters and not smart about picking where to find them.

The looks from the other patrons was making my skin crawl, and it didn't help that I was hardly dressed for an environment like this, having come straight from a friend's fancy stage performance. I was still wearing the black spaghetti strap dress that barely covered my thighs. My silver hair had been braided on the sides in a very viking-like way and my hair fell in a thick cascade all the way to my waist.

My eyes scanned the room as I attempted to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. I found her pretty quick; she was sitting on a stool at the bar with a monster at her side, leaning far too close for comfort.

I stalked across the room, my stilettos clacking on the hardwood with every step. As I drew closer I noticed the hand the monster had on my sister's thigh and the way he leaned in close with that suggestive smile.

I grit my teeth as I tried to force away that bubbling rage, coming up beside the monster and wedging myself between them as I pried his dirty fingers from her leg.

"What the hell?" the monster said gruffly, not having even noticed me coming towards them.

"I'd appreciate it if you backed up," I said, low and threatening.

"Sis!" Sam exclaimed exuberantly, not taking notice of how tense the situation suddenly was. She threw an arm over my shoulder, leaning into me as she almost lost her balance, obviously very intoxicated.

"Sister, huh?" the monster grumbled, forcing his way closer to us, his body almost pressed against mine.

"Yes. Her big sister who is going to take her home," I answered, as firmly as I possibly could, placing a firm hand on the monsters chest as I pushed him back a step with my own body, putting some distance between him and my sister.

I felt when Sam let go of me, leaning against the bar as she reached for her drink. I turned in time to see her raise the glass to her lips. I turned, pulling it out of her grasp and sliding it back along the bar, out of her reach.

"Oh, c'mon sis," Sam complained weakly as she leaned against the bar.

"Sam, you've been drinking too much as it is," I said slowly. "Nicki and Erik missed you at the performance tonight, you need to go home and sober up so you're in shape to make it up to them tomorrow."

That seemed to reach through her inebriated haze. "That was tonight?"

"Yes," I said gently.

"Hmm. No wonder you look so sexy tonight," she commented casually as she returned to leaning against me. I rolled my eyes at her before I felt an arm brush against my side as the monster I had turned my back on leaned against the bar, pushing closer as he demanded my attention.

"I don't think I'm inclined to let you or your sister leave just yet. I bought her a lot of drinks. She owes me. Or you do. Either way," the monster shrugged, not seeming fazed when I turned and glared at him.

Without a word I reached into the small purse hanging over my shoulder and pulled out a few hundred dollars, much more than was necessary, and placed it on the bar top, turning to wrap my arm around my sister's side as I helped her get up from the tall bar stool, steadying her when she wobbled.

"That should cover it," I said dismissively as I got a firm grip on my sister before starting to walk toward the door.

"You think I want your money?" the monster asked with scorn, stepping in front of us before we'd even gone a step, trapping us against the bar. "Do you know who I am?"

As I glared up at the monster I took a moment to quickly asses him, allowing myself to really take him in for the first time. He was huge, imposingly so compared to me and my sister, though we were small even by human standards. The monster in front of us was thick and muscled, ridiculously so. His skin was stretched tight on his frame, as though it had trouble containing all the muscle on his bones. And he was tall, not incredibly tall by monster standards, but decently tall by human standards.

I realized even with my training against fighting monsters that he would be a pain in my ass if he decided to be forceful with us. And I didn't even know what his magic was.

"No, I don't know who you are, and quite frankly, I don't care," I replied harshly as I allowed my sister to return to her chair. She leaned against the bar, resting her head on her arms as she drifted into unconsciousness. I cursed my luck as I realized I'd have to carry her out of here. Which means I had to deal with this prick first.

"You should know better little missy," the monster said gruffly, pulling open his shirt to show the brand on his shoulder. I knew immediately who he was, but I feigned ignorance as I looked at the mark blankly. He was one of the leaders of the gang of monsters that terrorized a wide amount of territory on the surface, smugglers and drug dealers that distributed magic drugs from the hole in the ground they had crawled out of. They were murderers, thieves and rapists, and just about every other despicable criminal you could think of, and too widely spread for the authorities to completely eradicate, or too far bribed to really do anything about them. His name was Kade, I recalled.

"What? Am I supposed to be intimidated by whatever that is?" I asked with no intonation. I had no interest in revealing myself in a bar that could be crawling with even more of these criminals.

Kade's look darkened as he regarded me. "Listen, little human. I ain't gonna ask again. You owe me some proper payment, and if you don't pay up you're gonna regret it."

"Proper payment?" I asked with a raised brow, setting my weight on one leg and putting a hand on my hip, enunciating my curves and taking power from the lewd gaze it earned me. "I gave you cash already. If you want something else then you can take that money and go buy yourself a whore."

I saw the anger settle in his eyes at my obvious defiance. " _Any_ little human like you _is_ my whore."

"Hardly," I scoffed at him, _laughing_ at him. Angering him. "I wouldn't let a monster like you _ever_ put your hands on me or my sister. Now get the hell out of my way. We're leaving."

Kade took a threatening step closer and I tensed, letting my fingers drift over the "bracelet" wrapped around my wrist. Before I could react he reached an arm forward and firmly grabbed my waist, sliding a hand down as he groped my ass, forcibly pulling me closer.

I had resolved not to start trouble but the invasive touch ignited my anger and I simply reacted on instinct as I felt the presence of his magic pressing sickly against my skin, filled with his intent and his emotions.

I wrapped my fingers around his arm, using what I could feel of his magic to trace where his weak points were as I pressed them, quickly disabling his strength and temporarily cutting off the use of his arm. His shock left him even weaker as I quickly pulled him forward by his arm, stepping back and pulling down to slam him into the bar top, dazing him, the entire process taking no more than a second.

The whole bar suddenly went quiet, every eye turning to watch us, completely opposite to how it had been a moment ago, when every person had been conspicuously ignoring us.

I stepped back and to the side, making sure I was placed between the suddenly enraged monster and my vulnerable sister as he stood upright.

I could feel his dangerous intent, and tensed in preparation for him to try something, but before he could a door banged open and a flame elemental monster pushed his way out of the kitchen and into the bar. He took a sweeping look around the room, quickly assessing what was happening before quickly approaching us.

"What on earth is going on here?" he demanded in a low, crackling voice. He spoke quietly and yet his voice held so much authority that Kade immediately froze in the act of approaching me.

Kade looked nervous for only a moment before his arrogant attitude returned. He turned to glare at the flame monster, about to spout out some angry response before he was cut off.

"I wasn't asking you. I don't want to hear your excuses," the flame monster hissed, instead turning his burning gaze to me, look still stern as he glanced between me and my unconscious sister.

"This monster was harassing my sister. I came to bring her home and he wouldn't let us leave. That money on the bar is for her drinks."

The flame elemental regarded me for a moment before stepping closer to the bar and picking up the bills.

"This is more than enough to cover the drinks he wasn't going to pay for anyway," the elemental said, turning back to me and placing several of the bills back into my hand and tucking the others into his apron. I noticed as I took in the monster that he was dressed rather formally for being a bar owner, though he did wear the outfit very casually, the sleeves rolled up and quite a few buttons undone, showing his glowing chest and the brighter light flickering under his sternum.

He turned back to Kade, who was getting further and further agitated as he watched the exchange.

"This little human owes me," he growled, but before he could spout more useless words the elemental cut him off again.

"She doesn't owe you anything. You chose to waste your time on a human who was not interested in you, or too inebriated to make a proper decision about it."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Kade growled angrily, whole body straightening as he tried to tower over the monster who was almost his height, doing his best to be intimidating. It evidently wasn't working as the elemental's flames flickered in agitation, his magic tingling softly against my skin, hotter than most I'd felt.

"I allow you in my bar because of who you are. I allow you to have as many drinks and as much food as you want without charge because of who you are. I do so to avoid trouble but if you bring trouble into my establishment regardless then you will no longer be welcome here. I will tolerate no violence and no harassment towards any patron in my bar, human or otherwise. And if you have a problem with that then you can promptly leave."

I was shocked that anyone would speak to Kade in such a way, knowing who he was, and I admired the flame monster's bravery. I wasn't the only one shocked, as Kade seemed speechless for a moment as well as he stared at him. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, but was too focused on the anger radiating off this unpredictable monster to turn my attention to it.

I wasn't the only one who felt his anger teetering on the edge of explosion, as the flame monster tensed as well. And just in time for Kade to raise his arm, fist aimed for the bar owner's head.

A bony hand wrapped around the monster's wrist, seeming to appear out of no where. The muscles in Kade's arm bulged as he tried to continue to swing against the apparent iron grip. But the monster who had grabbed him had strength beyond his appearance, not moving in the slightest as he restrained Kade effortlessly.

Kade turned, completely astonished, to see who had stopped him. We all turned our eyes to see the monster that towered behind him. This new arrival was a skeleton monster by all appearance, and simply radiated magic. I felt it wash against my skin in waves, making me feel on edge at how much raw power it had.

"I suggest you listen to Grillby, unless you wanna have me to deal with," the monster spoke slowly, almost lazily. His voice was a smooth, deep baritone, and rough around the edges.

I saw a moment of defiance on Kade's face before recognition came to his eyes and he lowered his arm, though he still attempted to hold that arrogance in the way he suddenly shifted his stance, glaring at the skeleton, though it was obvious he wasn't going to try anything further, fear lingering behind his attempted tough gaze.

I took a quick second to asses this new monster, a tad surprised at his appearance, though I wasn't sure what I expected simply from the feel of his magic alone. He was wearing a worn, black leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up and open to reveal his rib cage, a pair of dark wash, tight jeans that didn't even go above his hip bones and a black belt with matching black biker looking boots. He had a couple of cracks along his skull, one going up from his right eye and the other stretching down from his left towards the corner of his mouth. The lights in his eyes shined with the slightest bit of purple and I noticed he had unusual perfectly circular holes in the center of his palms and a leather bracelet wound around his wrist with some strange ornament attached.

Assessment over I allowed my attention to return to the moment at hand. Tension had filled the space as Kade looked between Grillby and the skeleton, obviously displeased and trying to find a way to get what he wanted.

"I'm gonna tell you now you're not gonna get what you want. And if I see or hear that you've messed with either of these humans I will find you wherever you are and I will dust you. Is that understood?" The skeleton asked with an air of menace and no room for argument.

Kade grit his teeth but didn't answer, instead turning to glare at me before pushing his way past them and towards the doors, leaving. I allowed myself to relax as I felt the presence of his magic dissipate.

"Thank you," I said with all sincerity as I turned back to the monsters. Grillby let out a relieved sigh and turned back to me.

"Of course. He tries to bully far too much in here, it was about time he got put in his place."

I turned my gaze to the skeleton, who still had his eyes on the door. A sudden thought occurred to me as I wondered who he could possibly be to so intimidate a monster like Kade. I could understand, simply through the feel of his magic, but most monsters couldn't feel the power of each other the way I could, and Kade would in no way want to show that any monster was his better in terms of sheer power. And yet he had left with no further protest the second the skeleton interfered.

Whoever he was, he turned back to me, eyes sweeping over me in a manner that made me squirm as I felt how penetrating his gaze was, as though he could simply see everything, as though I were standing bare in front of him. The penetrating gaze relaxed as he leaned against the bar, turning his gaze to my unconscious sister, a bit of amusement coming to the lights of his eyes.

"She's been drinkin' quite a bit. You gonna need help gettin' her home?" he asked casually.

"I think I'll be fine. She's not so heavy, and I'm used to carrying her around," I answered, turning to look at her.

"It's not so much her weight I'm worried about. If that scumbag decides to show up again while you two are out there what are you gonna do?"

I paused, unsure how to answer.

"And if he shows up with his "friends" what then?"

I sighed, seeing his point. I could defend myself, but protecting my unconscious sister against various monsters wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

"Alright, if you're so inclined to help, I would appreciate it," I said, a bit warily.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands with him," Grillby said reassuringly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could feel his intent through the near burning touch, and I was comforted by it. I could tell he was a very morally sound monster, one who was trustworthy.

Grillby reached into his apron and pulled out the few hundreds he'd tucked away, placing them back in my hand.

"I can't take this. My sister did drink a lot."

"And you obviously went through a lot of trouble simply stepping in here. Consider that the payment for her drinks. You are welcome any time in my bar. I promise you this establishment isn't always like this. It's simply a busy night. Everything here is fair. I allow no harassment, no violence, no drugs. There is the occasional gambling but everything is kept fair, I see to that." I could feel the honestly in his words and it comforted me.

"Good to know. I might come back, on a good night. I don't really drink but I did hear you say food and that's one of my favorite things. I'll have to give it a try," I said lightly, allowing myself to smile. I needn't put my guard up in his presence, I could feel that.

"Good choice. Grillby's has the best food in town. Probably on the whole surface," the skeleton commented, drawing my attention back to him. I noticed he had pulled out a cigarette while my attention had been away and placed it between his teeth, smoke drifting up towards the ceiling.

"You should probably be careful for a little while. Kade isn't likely to do anything but he does hold grudges and he has a lot of connections. Here, do you have a phone?" Grillby asked, holding out his hand. I pulled it out of my small purse, tucking the bills in at the same time. I handed it to him and watched him enter a few numbers before handing it back to me. "I put my number in there, as well as G's here. If you get into any trouble or see any suspicious monsters do let us know and we'll help you out. And of course if you don't feel safe in your house you're welcome to come here. There's a loft above the bar with plenty of room."

"Thank you, really. You're too kind. I don't think I've ever met a monster as nice as you."

"There's plenty of us out there, we just might be hard to find," Grillby chuckled.

"So G, huh?" I asked, turning to skeleton. He removed the cigarette, blowing smoke between his teeth. I was a bit amused to see it escape his nasal cavity as well.

"The name's actually Sans but everyone calls me G," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I imagine there's a story behind that nickname," I commented.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, the question somewhat rhetorical.

I laughed. "There's not much correlation between the name Sans and the letter G."

"Very observant," G chuckled, standing straight from the bar. He walked around me and to my sister. "You want me to carry her? It'll probably be easier for me."

"No, that's fine. I can carry her," I went forward and slid an arm under her legs and another under her back, picking her up with only minimal difficulty. She was certainly harder to carry than when she was a kid, but I was still strong enough to manage.

"We'll see you later Grillby," G waved to him as he made his way towards the door. I smiled at him instead as my hands were full before I followed him. He held the door open and allowed me to squeeze through before following me, the door banging shut behind us.

I instinctively took a look around, relaxing when I saw that the parking lot was empty. I quickly went to my car and G pulled the back door open, helping me lay Sam down on the back seat. I slid into the drivers seat and G slid into the passenger beside me, leaning his chair back as he pulled out another cigarette.

"You may not have lungs, but there are humans who don't like smoke," I commented as I rolled down the windows.

He turned, blowing the smoke towards me as he relaxed, spreading his legs as far as he could in the limited car space. I ignored his teasing glance as I pulled out of the parking lot and started towards Nicki and Erik's house.

"So, you never told me what your name was," G commented as he watched me, taking another draw from his cigarette.

"My name's Aesyth."

"Very unusual."

"That's what my parents were going for."

"So how'd you end up Aesyth and your sister end up Sam?"

"When my parents were pregnant with Sam a friend of theirs died. So they named her after them. She was originally going to be named Lys. My parents were trying to be as creative as possible with us. They didn't like ordinary. That and my dad wrote fantasy books. It was sort of his thing to create unique names."

"Hmm," was all G said as he turned and blew his smoke out the open window. "So you mind if I ask you a question?"

"I'll allow it," I said, turning to glance at him.

"Why'd you lie about knowing who Kade was?"

I immediately froze, having to refocus my attention on the road. I fumbled for an answer, debating on whether or not I would get away with lying again. I decided against it. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I'm good at reading people. Everyone has a tell when they're lying. You don't have as many as some other people but I still noticed you got nervous when he showed his brand."

"So you were watching us that whole time?" I asked.

"I was keeping an eye on your sister. Grillby had to step away and didn't wanna leave her without supervision."

"You let that criminal near my sister? Wasn't it a little obvious what he was doing?"

"We wouldn't have let him leave with her. But we couldn't exactly physically restrain her from interacting with him. And starting trouble with him isn't a good idea unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yeah. I suppose. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. She's going to be in so much trouble tomorrow."

G chuckled and turned to look out the window.

Conversation trailed off and the rest of the short car ride was spent in silence, though I tried to ignore the fact that he was watching me the entire drive.

I pulled up in Nicki and Erik's driveway, sending a quick text to the residents inside. I got out and let G help me pull Sam out of the back seat. I cradled her as carefully as I could as I went to the door, leaving G standing beside the car, as I didn't want to freak our friends out too much.

It took only a minute before the door swung open and Erik greeted me with a bit of confusion. He sighed as he took in my unconscious sister.

"What bad decision did she make this time?" he asked, exasperated.

"She went to a monster establishment and got very drunk. She forgot your performance was tonight."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's gonna have one hell of a hang over in the morning, but that's her punishment."

"So why'd you bring her here?" he asked, not at all rudely, just simply curious.

"We had some trouble at this bar. I'll explain more later, but for now I wanted to leave her somewhere I knew she'd be safe."

Erik looked over my shoulder, noticing the tall skeleton leaning against my car.

"Make a new friend?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"Sort of. It's complicated. He's just here to help."

"Alright. I'll trust you," Erik said, pausing for a moment to watch the monster who was staring out at the night sky rather than us. Erik held out his arms as he turned back to me. "I can take her, if you want."

"Yeah, here you go," I passed her to him, grateful to have her weight off my arms. He shifted to hold her properly and stepped a little more inside his hallway.

"I'll leave you to your night and I'll keep an eye on her. I'll let you know how she's doing in the morning," Erik reassured.

"Thanks Erik. Tell Nicki I said hi."

"Will do," he said with a chuckle, stepping back inside and shutting the door with his foot. I returned to the car and slid into the driver's seat, watching G slide in beside me. I noticed as he adjusted his posture that he had to slump in his seat to keep from hitting the ceiling.

"You need me to drive you somewhere?" I asked, unsure if he intended to accompany me all the way to my house.

"I think I should see you home safely," G said quietly, as though it were obvious.

"How do you plan on getting home from there?"

"I'll be fine gettin' home. Don't worry about it."

"I think I'll be safe in my own moving car and the short distance inside my house."

"I wouldn't feel right just leavin' you alone after what happened tonight."

"Alright. If you insist."

"I do." There was obviously no room for argument, I could hear it in his tone, and feel it in the soft hum of magic, that he had no intention of leaving.

As I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road G broke the silence. "Ya know your eyes are very unusual."

I paused as I accepted the strange, out of no where comment. "Um, thank you?"

G chuckled. "Yes it was a compliment. I've never seen another human with eyes like yours. They look almost black until you get close. And then you can see that they're grey. So many shades of grey. And when you're angry they look like roiling storm clouds. Dangerous and unpredictable. The kind of eyes that fill people with apprehension or fear when they look like that. At least unless they're not aimed at them. Then instead there's that other feeling a storm brings. The one that's hard to describe. Like you know you should be afraid of it but you're not. Instead it's just fascinating. Exciting. Or comforting. Or some mixture of it all. It's strange."

I opened my mouth to respond before I'd even found words. I shut it before too many seconds had passed, simply unsure how to respond to his little monologue. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye to see that he was watching me, as he had seemed to be this entire car ride, his eyes watching me with wondering curiosity. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, unsure what to make of the look.

"Kade was afraid of you, ya know," G added as an afterthought.

"What?"

"He was. I could see it in his eyes. He was trying to lie to himself, tell himself he wasn't, that he couldn't possibly be afraid of some tiny human girl. That's probably what you saw. His arrogance. But he was. I think he could see the storm in your eyes too. He had to have. It would've been impossible not to, especially the way you were lookin' at him."

"Hmm," was all I said as I contemplated his words."Good," I said after a few moments of thought. _He should be afraid of me._

The rest of the car ride back to my small, secluded house was short and quiet. I pulled up into the drive way and turned the car off, letting the silence settle over us.

"Thank you for, ya know, tagging along," I said quietly.

G shrugged. "Better than risking the alternative."

"True." A moment of awkward silence as G watched me before climbing out of the car. I pulled my door open and stepped out into the cool night, glancing over to G to see that he was still watching me.

I closed the car door and walked up the steps to my house, trying not to get nervous when he slowly followed me, flicking his cigarette to the cement and crushing it under his boot.

I fumbled with my keys as I unlocked my door, opening it just a bit before turning to say goodbye to G. As I looked up at him I was shocked at how tall he was. I barely reached his sternum. _Guess you don't notice just how tall someone is until you're looking up at them_.

I met his eyes and went immediately silent, any words I'd had prepared washed from my mind at just how suddenly intense his gaze was, as though he was trying to unravel me and see inside me, as though he were searching for something specific.

Before I could gather my thoughts or react he pushed me back through the doorway, using my body to force the door open and then stepping inside my house and shutting it behind himself with force.

"Hey, what-"

He cut me off as he spun me around and forced me against the wall, bony hands pinning mine as I attempted to grasp at something to defend myself. I was about to yell at him when I heard a ripping sound and suddenly felt cool air against the skin of my back. I froze, my stomach sinking as I realized what he was doing.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you," G said lowly, deep voice filling me with creeping fear.

One of his hands released mine, and I was surprised when I still felt something pinning it against the wall. My nervous brain took a second to realize that it was magic tingling against the skin of my wrist, keeping me still.

His hand trailed across the skin of my back, tracing the tattoo that went down my spine and stretched across my shoulder blades.

"So are you apart of Righteous Humanity?"

"What? Of course not," I growled, irritated. "Those low life's are no better than Kade's group. They kill monsters and any monster supporters regardless of who they are. I'd hardly associate with such hateful bigots."

He paused, deep breaths tickling against my bare skin.

"Ace." That one word almost made my heart stop. Several painfully slow seconds crept by before I found words to fill the empty silence.

"You know who I am?" I whispered, my voice suddenly weak.

"Rumors get whispered and if you know the right people you hear 'em." I had to take a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart as he continued. "A lot of rumors are whispered about you. There are so many that they tend to contradict each other. It's hard to tell what's real and what isn't. Can't pin down what kind of person you are because of it. All I know is there's a lot of powerful gang leaders out there that fear you. Kade and his group among them."

"Kade, Righteous Humanity and just about any other group of people who terrorize others. Monster or otherwise."

Another stiff silence. His smooth fingers slid down my spine again, sending goose bumps across my skin. His fingers slid all the way to the small of my back where the material of my dress was still miraculously connected. My heartbeat sped up as he toyed with the material.

"I believe you."

I let out a relieved breath as his hands released me and he stepped back, giving me space. I turned slowly, making it obvious I wasn't some kind of threat.

"I'm curious why you have tattoo's so similar to Righteous Humanity if you're not one of them."

"It wasn't a choice." That's all I was willing to say about it.

"I can see enough differences between your tattoos and theirs, but still. It was enough to give suspicion. And this certainly helped me figure out who you were," G reached over and gingerly grasped my wrist between his fingers, idly tracing the silver cord wrapped around my wrist and part of my forearm.

"Most people aren't able to recognize what that is until I actually use it," I said quietly.

"When Kade threatened you, your fingers strayed over it. I thought it was curious until I noticed what metals it was made of. Malleable enough to bend but still hard enough to slice."

"Very observant."

He wrapped his fingers around the slightly larger, decorated handle, using magic to slide the whip off my wrist without hurting me, which he could easily do if he wasn't careful. The whip was made of various malleable metals, made to look shiny and pretty, like jewelry, but when used was one of the most deadly weapons against monsters there was. The metal was infused with magic to hurt magic creatures. Against any opponent with flesh the rigid material could be wrapped around them and pulled tight, the metal digging into their skin and if they tried to pull away, their skin would not come with them. The metal was strong enough to dismember people, if used correctly. And the magic the weapon had been made with made it so that once used on a monster, the one wielding it could bleed the magic from them at will. It was a sadistic weapon that had been crafted by Righteous Humanity for the sake of hunting monsters but had been so hard to craft that only one of it's kind had been created, any other attempted recreations failing horribly.

He slid his bony fingers across the whip, and I almost warned him to be careful before I realized that the sharp metal couldn't slice bone the way it did skin.

He set the unraveled whip down on the table beside us as carefully as possible. "So that's how you fight monsters so easily."

"It's just as lethal against humans."

"Yeah I can see that. Very brutal."

"Sometimes there's no other choice."

"No. Sometimes there isn't."

Another strained silence.

"No wonder you were so ballsy talkin' to Kade. Most people would've just given him what he wanted, regardless of what it was. Especially knowing who he is."

"I hardly needed to do that. And who are you that he seemed so afraid of?"

G chuckled darkly. "Someone like you. Only I don't make a secret of it. I don't interfere in all this bullshit unless I have to, but I've had to enough to make a reputation for myself among monsters."

"It's your magic. How powerful you are."

"How can you tell that?"

"Because I can feel it."

G raised a brow speculatively. "So that rumor is true?"

"Yes."

"And how does that work?"

"I don't know. I'd say it's like a sixth sense but it's more of an intuition. I can just. . . feel magic. I can feel how powerful it is, get a gist of what kind of magic it is and I can get a feel for the monster as well. Their emotions, their intentions. Whether they're good or bad. Trustworthy or not. Dangerous or not," I shrugged, unsure how else to explain it. It was like looking into their souls and seeing a glimpse of who they were as a being, but that seemed a little too invasive and might come off the wrong way to try to explain.

"That's a hell of a lot more than intuition. No other human can do that unless magic is being used on them or against them. Even monsters can't just sense another monster's magic. That's not how it works. Another monster won't know how dangerous or powerful another is until they've actually fought."

"Or a reputation," I said with a bit sarcasm.

"You know what I mean," G said, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Another pause. "Still, though. It's not a big deal."

"Can you do anything similar to humans?" G asked.

"Sort of. I can always tell when some one is lying to me, human or monster. I can tell pretty quickly just by looking in someone's eyes whether they're a good person or a bad person, or what they're generally leaning towards. It's not quite so specific as you can feel through magic though."

G was watching me closely, seeming as though he were trying to work through some kind of puzzle. "That's pretty similar to somethin' that I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My magic let's me see a glimpse of a human's soul by looking in their eyes. I can see things like you see with monsters. And just like you with humans, I get a gist of monsters, but not so specific as humans."

"That's very strange that I'd meet a monster with something so similar to myself," I mused.

"You don't say. At least I can explain it with magic, what's your explanation?"

"I don't have one. That's simply how it's always been for me."

"Hm."

We let silence settle in the small space between us, each simply taking in the other.

"You mind if I stay a little longer? I have so many questions I don't even know where to start," G finally suggested.

I hesitated, but couldn't find a real excuse as to why not. One of the biggest secrets I had was already out there. And I had a few questions myself.

"Sure. Come right in, I'll get snacks, drinks, whatever."

He joined me in my living room and we spent that entire night swapping stories and information on who we were. Each of us had moments of silence where secrets were simply too tight to tell, and each refused to press on them as we had secrets of our own. But we discovered a kindred spirit in each other, and in the passing months we grew closer and closer.

 

(Several Months Later)

 

I stood in my kitchen in my sweats and a tank top, music blaring through my speakers as I cooked in my disaster of a kitchen. Flour, dough, milk and various countless other food products had been splattered all over the counters from my attempts to make a particular recipe perfect. The upcoming dinner with G's friends had my stomach in knots as I planned on how to make a good first impression to these monsters I didn't even know. Apparently a lot of these people were important monster figures, one of which conveniently being the king, and Undyne, who ran one of the gangs that worked to protect monsters against any group that threatened them. These were important people. With important connections. And could be very important for me to be close with in my dangerous line of work.

Work passed through my mind at just the right moment as my phone buzzed, telling me I'd gotten an important email. I paused my music and walked over to my kitchen table, pulling open my laptop and opening the email that had been sent to me, quickly scanning over it for importance. It was another email about a very threatening monster that a lot of people, monster and human, wanted taken care of. It had all the details on them that I would need to know if I chose to do something about it.

I was lost in thought and didn't notice the tingle of magic as G teleported into my house, appearing right behind me and placing a cold hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

My heart leapt into my throat as I immediately tensed, my natural reaction to think that something threatening had appeared, despite the amount of times that G had done this to me.

"Damnit, G, don't do that!" I immediately scolded, turning to glare up at him and his amused grin. His sly smile only widened when he saw my eyes narrow, very happy to be pushing my buttons. "Why do you do that?" I asked, exasperated as I turned and closed my computer.

"Because I like the sound of your heart speeding up when I do," G said with a light laugh. I turned to give him a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah well my fragile heart can only take so much," I said dramatically, clutching my chest as I did so. "One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack and I'll guarantee you you'll like the sound of a not beating heart much less," I grumbled quietly as I moved to return to my task in the kitchen.

"That's not funny, Aes," G said with irritation. The sudden change in attitude surprised me and I turned to look back at him curiously. It wasn't often G really got irritated, and never at me. But I could feel it, tainting his magic, hovering at the edges of his emotions.

"Something happen today?" I asked with concern. When G got irritated, it didn't last, so either something just happened or something big happened to still be bothering him now.

"No, why would you say that?" His tone seemed a little too even as he said the words.

"Because you're irritated. You don't usually get irritated."

"I don't like you talkin' about your own death, even if it's not serious," G said in that still tone, leaning back to sit on my kitchen table as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Why would that bother you?"

"I just don't like it, alright?" There was a bit of annoyance in the response and I chose to back away from the topic.

"Alright, alright. It wasn't serious though. Really."

He sighed. "I know. You have a heart of steel. Tougher things have tried to stop it from beating, I don't think a little jump scare is gonna do much to you."

"Well, you got a point," I said, letting out a relieved laugh as his irritation dissipated a little. "By the way, your hand is freezing. You're practically radiating cold." I could feel the cold air escaping him, quickly disappearing in the warmth of my kitchen.

"I've been outside for a few hours," G shrugged. His attire made sense then. He was wearing a long sleeved smooth turtleneck and a heavier, fur lined coat, different than his usual lighter attire if he had, say, teleported directly from Grillby's. "Nice outfit by the way."

I looked down at myself and blushed as I realized I was wearing my tight tank top without a bra on. I hadn't been expecting him to simply show up in my house. Then again, he always did it when I wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on being presentable for people," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, as though that could somehow cover me even more.

"That's not really helping your situation," G said with a laugh as he eyed my chest.

I realized as I glanced down that my stance was only enunciating my cleavage and dropped my arms, giving up.

"So what are you doing anyway?" G asked as he politely returned his eyes to mine.

"Just trying to cook. It's been a bit of a disastrous experiment today."

"I can tell," G chuckled, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You have some kind of paste on your neck."

"What?" I immediately raised my hand to feel my skin, searching for the mess.

G leaned straight a took a few long strides to my side, reaching out his long arm to run his slender fingers up the side of my neck, pulling away his fingers to show the white paste that had been on the side of my throat. A surprising amount of goop covered his first two fingers.

"Okay, that's ridiculous that I didn't notice _that_ much of it getting on me."

G chuckled and then raised his hand to his nose, smelling the strange substance before sticking his middle finger into his mouth and licking it clean. I was momentarily distracted by the pretty purple color of his tongue- both electric purple and soft lavender all swirling together in the most pretty way. It never ceased to distract my attention, no matter how much I was used to seeing it.

"Well, whatever it is it's delicious. "

"Seriously?"

"Wanna try it?" he offered me his hand, sticking the finger that still had paste on it directly in front of my face.

"I don't think-"

"What, afraid of your own cooking? Or is it my fingers that bother you?"

Not wanting to risk offending him, or back down from the small challenge in his eyes, I pulled his index finger into my mouth, immediately recognizing the sweet taste as I licked it clean. "That's the filling for my new pie, actually." I said, immediately turning away to hide the light blush that fought to rise to my cheeks.

"Is that what that is? Well then I'm looking forward to eating it." I was slightly irritated at how even his tone remained even while my heart picked up pace from the look that had come to his eyes when I'd done it.

I rolled my eyes as I actually processed his words, knowing his tendency to absolutely devour all of my experimental food, especially sweets. G had a particular weakness for sweets, though he had the strange habit of adding a bit of hot sauce to everything he ate, saying he enjoyed the sweet and spicy taste especially.

"If you try to ruin my perfect cooking with hot sauce again I might have to hurt you," I teasingly scolded as I turned to pull the last completed dish out of the oven. I left it wrapped in tin foil and left it to cool on the oven.

"Hey, just because I added too much hot sauce to one of your recipes once-"

"Twice actually. And that second time I didn't get to taste test it before I fed it to my friends."

"Hey, it was still edible. They even said they liked it."

"They did not say that," I said as I laughed, comforted by the familiar banter. "They said it wasn't as bad as they thought it could be. It was edible, not good."

"What's the difference?" G said with sarcasm as he put out his cigarette and tossed it in my trash.

I tossed my arms in the air dramatically as I turned around, just done.

G chuckled, enjoying watching me react to his antics. "You really do look like a mess though," G added.

I glared at him. "Thanks. That just makes me feel great right now."

"I never said it was a bad kind of mess," G said with a particular tone that I chose to ignore, knowing he said it in that way to rile me up.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that, but chose not to. "Well, I'm going to go and shower. I'll deal with this mess later."

"Gotta be somewhere important tonight?" G asked with a bit of protectiveness. He didn't like what I did for work, but he never tried to stop me from doing it, knowing what it meant to me.

"No, not tonight. I wasn't planning on doing anything in particular tonight, actually."

"Good," he said as he turned and sauntered into my living room, plopping himself down on the couch as if he lived here.

"Right, well, while you take over my TV I am going to go and shower," I said, padding down the hallway.

"You do that sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore the teasing nickname he chose to call me far too often.

I went and hopped right into my shower, letting it wash away the mess my kitchen and cooking had made of me. As I stood under the spray my mind wandered, thinking back on so many things at once it was hard to pinpoint a single thought, though one conversation I'd had with Grillby a few days ago popped into my head, for the millionth time.

_"You know everyone can see it but you."_

_"What do you mean?" I'd asked, the comment having completely no context as I'd sat at his bar for breakfast and advice._

_"G."_

_"What about him?" I asked slowly._

_Grillby rolled his eyes as though I were missing something obvious. "I don't understand how the both of you can have so much_ great _intuition and yet still be so oblivious."_

_I stared at him in silence, prompting him to continue his thought._

_He sighed. "G cares for you Aesyth."_

_"I mean, I think that's obvious."_

_"I don't mean as just a friend or a companion."_

_I had to pause to think on the words. "Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"_

_"It is downright painful to watch the two of you interact with so much familiarity and yet still be so distant. It's like the both of you are simply avoiding this. And I can see it eating him up inside. He's trying to avoid thinking about how he feels, I can tell. But I know he does feel for you."_

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"Because I'm one of his oldest friends."_

_I had no argument against that._

_"Aesyth, the two of you are going to have to bring this out eventually. I don't know if G will, he doesn't like to confront emotions, and I don't even think he knows how to confront emotions like this. I've never known him to get attached to anyone, especially not in this way. And if I couldn't plainly see how you feel about him too, I'd be warning you not to break his heart or you'd have me to deal with."_

_"G teases me and everything but I don't think-"_

_"Aesyth, have you ever actually really looked at his emotions, his magic, when he's with you?"_

_"I avoid it as much as I can. I don't like being invasive like that."_

_"Well you should. I guarantee you'll see what I'm talking about."_

My mind returned to the present as the cold water reached through my thoughts, snapping me out of it. I had tried not to think on his words too much through the last few days, instead distracting myself with work. But he was right, thoughts like this couldn't be avoided.

I wasn't one to think on things like this either. I hadn't thought myself the kind of person to get attached to anyone in such a way and yet. . . I felt closer with G than I had with anyone else in my entire life. A completely new kind of close. The kind of companionship I wouldn't have expected to find. It was like he understood me, saw who I was, who I really was, and accepted me for everything regardless.

I decided to turn my thoughts off for the moment and dressed in a new, clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt with a bra.

As I returned to the living room I noticed the TV was so quiet the show currently on could barely be heard and G was staring blankly at the screen. If I focused just a bit I could feel irritation crackling through the room from his magic.

"G?" I asked quietly, watching with surprise as he jumped and his vision focused again as he turned to look at me. G wasn't a person to let his mind wander either. I had tried to catch him by surprise countless times to get back at him for the amount of times he surprised me, to no avail. And yet here he was, spacing out in my living room. "Are you really okay? You seem off tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine," G said, voice once again even as he turned away from me.

"You do realize I can tell when people lie to me. Even you."

G sighed as he leaned forward, turning off my TV and standing, turning to look at me with an almost accusatory gaze.

"Who was that guy you were with today at Grillby's?"

I froze at the question, completely baffled by it as it was so out of place and unexpected. I had to think back to earlier that morning to even remember what he was talking about. It didn't take me long to remember. "You mean that drunk guy? I don't know who he was."

"Really? Cause he seemed to be a little too familiar with you," G said, voice dark with disdain.

"Familiar? I don't even know him. He was just some drunk guy."

"So why were you letting him put his hands all over you?!" G suddenly yelled, the question like an accusation thrown in my face and I had no defense against it. I felt my muscles tense at the feel of his anger. It made my stomach twist.

"That guy was just some drunk customer of Grillby's. He had one too many drinks and was flirting with whoever was around. That just happened to be me."

"He had his hands all over you," G hissed quietly, more anger in those few words than I'd ever heard from him.

I felt my own anger rise in defense, steeling my expression as I really glared at him. "He was just some drunk making an idiot of himself. But he wasn't doing anything because of maliciousness. So I was trying to be nice. If I kicked the ass of every guy who looked at me lewdly or thought about coming onto me in that bar Grillby would barely have any customers."

"But he _was_ coming onto you and you weren't doing much to stop him," G growled, insistent on making me admit to something I hadn't been doing.

"I was doing my best to keep his hands away from me, short of breaking his arms. I wouldn't have let him do anything. I kindly helped him get a taxi and dealt with the problem. What more do you want from me?"

G only glared at me in silence, anger still sizzling against my skin.

"Why do you care so much about it anyway?" I asked, with admittedly a bit of attitude, annoyed at his irrational behavior.

"Why the hell do you think?" G asked, as though the answer were obvious.

"I am not going to sit and play the guessing game with you. Just give me a straight answer."

G stalked around the couch and towards me and I flinched as I irrationally worried that he would hit me or lash out at me. Instead he wrapped his bony hands around my upper arms and forcing me back a few steps, pinned me against the wall as he glared down at me.

"What does that intuition of yours tell you? Hmm? What does my magic tell you?"

"I'm not going to-"

"Why? I'm telling you to." G's forceful tone and expression made it impossible to fight so I allowed myself to relax and feel the magic that was filling the room. It wasn't hard for me to feel it , as strong as it was.

His emotions were full of protectiveness and anger all mixing and mingling. Jealousy. I was feeling jealousy from him. Jealousy and possessiveness.

"You're jealous."

"And why do you think that is princess?"

I wasn't going to say it for him. "How about you just tell me why and stop leaving me in suspense."

Before I could even get a full grasp on his sudden swing of emotions his lips crashed against mine as he leaned over at a likely uncomfortable angle to kiss me. The kiss was intense and passionate and full of emotion as his magic sparked across my skin, forcefully showing me everything he felt at that moment.

He pulled back from our kiss just as I was becoming breathless, looking into my eyes, reading them, seeing everything in them, drinking in what he saw. I was left speechless, locked in that passionate gaze as the lights of his eyes burned with intensity.

So much was passed between that gaze and the magic sparking across my skin from his touch that words weren't necessary at that moment. If either of us could've even found them.

Instead his lips returned to mine fervently, smooth and soft and firm and tingling with the pulses of magic that hummed through his bones. His hands slid down to my thighs, wrapping around them and lifting me effortlessly, wrapping my legs around his ribs as he held me up to his height.

His fingers kneaded my thighs, running up and down my legs as he felt me beneath his hands. His touch was electrifying, sending so many unfamiliarly powerful emotions through me I couldn't pin them all down as they filled me to bursting. I was barely able to discern my own emotions through them, but I knew they matched his own.

He pushed my body further against the wall, pinning it with his own as he pressed himself so close it felt as though we could simply melt into each other. And yet it still felt as though we were separated, not nearly close enough. One of his arms released me to brace himself against the wall while the other slid up my body, sliding under my shirt, desperate to feel my skin.

His firm lips parted my own gently, his smooth tongue entering my mouth and twining gently with my own, as though he were simply testing how I reacted to it. My heart thumped almost painfully against my ribs as I tasted him against my tongue, a soft moan of pleasure rising from my throat. And I was somewhat surprised he didn't taste like smoke. Just pleasantly sweet. He felt my moan against his mouth, but I knew he could feel more than that, he could feel my soul, feel how it responded, how much it ached to feel his tongue dancing with my own and he deepened the kiss in response, his passion making it rougher and more insistent.

His touches ignited a passion in me I didn't even know I could feel, making me desperately want to feel more, more of his touch, more of his taste, more of _him_.

He felt my sudden burst of desire and stepped back from the wall, wrapping his now free arm up around my back, winding his fingers through my hair as he held me as close as he could. He refused to break from our kiss, and stepped carefully to the couch before sitting on the cushions with me still in his arms, allowing me to wrap my legs around his hips instead as I straddled him. He pulled my thighs, raising my knees and pulling my body closer so I was pressed flush against his pelvic bone, my knees pressed against his ribs.

His hands slid back under my shirt, caressing my skin, sliding up and down my ribs as though he liked the way they felt, and from the way he squeezed and pressed against my bones I could tell that he did.

"Let's get this out of the way, shall we sweetheart?" he broke off from our kiss long enough to growl the words quietly against my lips, his voice deeper and raspier from passion, his hands grasping at the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and off me in one quick motion. His hands slid up behind my back, caressing and feeling my shoulder blades before his dexterous fingers undid the clasp of my bra and he tossed it away almost angrily, as though he simply despised the garment.

His hands slid across my freed skin with fervor, not hesitating to slip back around and up to cup my breasts, pressing and feeling my soft flesh beneath his hands, his smooth fingertips sliding over my hardened nipples and sending violet sparks dancing across my revealed skin, playing around my most sensitive spots.

His lips separated from my own, kissing across my cheek and jaw and down my neck, pausing to nip at my earlobe and along my sensitive skin, his tongue soothing wherever his teeth pressed, sending goose bumps across my skin and a most delicious shiver down my spine.

His hands grasped at my sides as he lifted my torso higher, my back arching as he lifted me high enough to press kisses down and across my chest without having to lean over. His beautiful tongue slipped across my skin, leaving a pleasingly tingling trail in its wake. All his touches left me a melting, moaning mess in his hands.

My moans of pleasure were so quiet they could barely be heard in the quiet house, but he heard them and he felt them, and his body responded, a low, rumbling growl beginning in his chest, making my body shake and tremble as it vibrated against me, further igniting that fire deep inside me.

His tongue slid around and over my nipples, and I could feel the pulses of magic he sent through me, trying to incite as much pleasure as he could through the touch, and I could feel that he was trying to make me vocal, trying to hear me responding to his ministrations. And when his tongue didn't make me moan loud enough for his wanting he pulled one of my sensitive nipples gently between his teeth, rolling and sucking on the hardened nodule, sending so much pleasure through me that I couldn't stop the slightly louder moans that escaped me. My hands clutched at his clothes with so much need I almost thought the fabric would tear beneath my fingernails.

When he was pleased with his work he finally lowered my body back into his lap, kissing me gently, giving me a moment to catch my breath. But it wasn't long until his wanting fingers wandered down to my hips, pressing and feeling me, sliding beneath the hem of my sweats to feel my hidden skin.

He let out a growl of irritation and then I felt the fabric around me rip and tear before it simply vanished.

"G!" I exclaimed in surprise, blushing as I was so suddenly naked in his lap.

He kissed me, his lips gentle with apology, though I hadn't been angry. "Sorry, babe. I just couldn't wait any longer. I need to see you. Need to feel you. _I just can't wait_." I had a moment of wonder at how his chest could still be rumbling without interruption, his deep voice and that anamilistic growl mixing in the most sexy way.

His hands returned to my thighs, pulling me from my thoughts, pressing and squeezing and feeling them, feeling the insides of my legs to my sensitive skin and sliding underneath my legs and up to squeeze the flesh of my ass roughly as he pressed my bare flesh against his jeans, his pelvic bone grinding against me needily.

I wanted to feel him just as badly, my body pressing and rubbing back against his own, even the feel of him through his clothes enough to make the pulse between my legs beat harder and making the ache inside me so strong I could barely think past wanting him.

"You are wearing too many clothes," I complained breathlessly as I pulled at them.

G chuckled, the sound mirthful and sexy as it rumbled across my skin. "If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask baby."

I pouted at him and then gasped as his coat simply disappeared from beneath my hands. I pulled at the soft fabric of his turtleneck, pulling it up to slide my hands across his ribs.

"I'd let you take my shirt off too doll, but I ain't takin' my hands off of you long enough for that." G chuckled again as he kissed me, distracting me, and the fabric of his sweater disappeared as well.

A deep moan escaped him as he pressed my body against his own, his magic pulling my hands aside so that he could press my chest against his ribs, his body grinding against mine. I gasped and moaned, louder than I had been yet, when his pelvis rubbed against my naked flesh in a way that pressed against my clit, immediately making my thighs tremble in his hands.

"Fuck yes, baby, that's the sound I wanna hear," G growled, pleased with my reaction as he did it again, squeezing my ass and spreading my legs further with his hands to better access the sensitive spot. "Gods I need to feel you."

G's hands slid down my legs and around between them, sliding and pressing up till he reached the wet lips between my legs. I blushed as I felt him spread my legs further, leaning my body back to look down at me, his magic tingling against the skin of my back as he supported my weight. I blushed even further as I saw how my wetness had soaked between my legs and into the fabric of his jeans. Though all I saw in his eyes as he looked down at my naked body was lust. A burning and intense lust and passion that made his expression look more sexy than I had ever seen it. Only made me want him more.

His slender fingers spread my glistening lips, his eyes drinking in the sight of me, and when he felt my unease his eyes returned to mine.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I opened my mouth to answer when I saw understanding come to his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Ah, baby, you don't have to feel self-conscious about your body." His eyes returned to my lips, his fingers spreading them as they slid up and down. "And ya wanna know why?" He didn't remove his eyes as he kept speaking. "Cause you are the most beautiful, sexy, perfect thing I have ever laid eyes on." His fingers slid over my entrance, his eyes burning as he looked at me before his fingers slid back up, spreading my lips further to reveal my clit, which he proceeded to rub with the smooth tips of his fingers, pressing just right to make my body shake under his touch. Another deep, growled moan escaped him as he heard me moan and saw my body trembling beneath his fingertips. "Gods, nothin' has ever turned me on more than the sight of you. I have never wanted- _needed_ \- someone as much as you, sweetheart. Gods you're so hot I don't even know how I can handle it."

I had to press the back of my hand against my mouth to stifle the moans he elicited from me. And he didn't like me doing that one bit. His magic wrapped around my wrists and pulled them to my sides.

"Now I don't want you doin' any of that. I wanna hear every sound you make." His fingers slid away from my clit and back down to my entrance. "And if _that_ makes you tremble. . . I wanna try somethin' else." I couldn't tear my eyes from what he was doing, as much as it embarrassed me to be looking at myself in such a way.

One of his hands spread my lips and the other slid between them, one finger slowly pressing inside me. His fingers were glistening with my juices at this point and he slid in with ease. I felt every curve of his bony finger against my walls, sending pleasure twisting up my stomach, but it wasn't until his searching finger found that spot inside me that I couldn't hold back my sounds.

Once he was pleased with his finding another finger slid inside me, pressing and stroking that spot inside me that sent pleasure across every inch of my body. My hips pressed towards his touch, desperate to feel him, but my body couldn't do so well enough from my angle.

The hand that had been spreading my lips slid away and under my back, pulling my body close again. He chuckled as the first thing I did was press myself into his touch. My body was pressed as close to his as it could be and still allow him to move his fingers inside me. My breasts rubbed against his ribs with every sway of my body, sending sparks of pleasurable magic across them, and his fingers moved and pressed to the rhythm of my hips.

He pressed his forehead against mine, burning eyes gazing into my own. His eyes were bright with the purple of his magic, like little swirling flames inside his sockets, the way they looked when he most intensely used his magic. I'd only seen them like it a few other times before, both being when he had been threatening people. But the flames in his eyes contained a much different intent now.

While his fingers moved inside me, his thumb slid up to my clit and began rubbing tight circles around it, making me melt in his arms. My whole self trembled and fought to control my body and I felt his magic dance across my skin and into my muscles, lending me the strength to keep moving, as I so desperately wanted. His free hand tangled once again in my hair, keeping my head from falling back, not allowing me to break free from his gaze as he pressed my body closer and closer to that precipice.

And as the pleasure built and built I felt sure it would crash over me at any moment, and yet it remained out of my reach, teasingly, and I realized he was doing it deliberately, his magic holding me on the edge, not allowing me to tip over until he thought I'd had enough.

And his burning gaze steadily got more and more predatory, more and more intense. The breath from my moans wafted against his lips, so teasingly close, and the rumbling in his chest got more pronounced in response, shaking the air around me so deeply I felt it inside my very being.

"Do you want me to let you cum, sweetheart?" he finally asked, pressing more intensely against those spots and eliciting a louder moan from me as I struggled to answer. "I couldn't hear ya babe. You're gonna have to speak up." His fingers rolled and pressed and rubbed in all the right ways, my body's movements now being completely led by his fingers. I fought to voice an answer through my moans, and finally simple desperation for release tore the words from my throat.

"Yes, G, yes. Please," the words had no power, no volume and were practically moans themselves, but he chuckled, seeming pleased with my response as the pleasure inside me somehow got stronger.

"Please what, babe? You're gonna have to be more specific," the teasing, dominant look in his eyes was impossible to deny. Under any normal circumstance I would've been scolding him, embarrassed at even the thought of saying what I was going to say. And yet pleasure blocked all of that out and all I could feel was that tight, hot ball of need inside me and his touch promising release.

"Fuck, G, please. Please let me cum. _I need it_ ," my voice sounded just as desperate as I felt.

"Are you gonna cum for them baby girl?" G asked, deep voice filled with predatory desire as he pushed me so close to the edge I felt as though I were going crazy, unsure how I could even feel so much pleasure.

" _Yyyeeesss_ ," I could barely get the word out past my moans.

"Then cum for me," he growled against my lips, voice so deep and raspy and commanding I couldn't do anything else as his magic slipped away and that released pleasure washed through my muscles and across my skin with so much force I almost screamed. My hands were like a vice against his arms as I held onto him, my whole body trembling, my legs shaking, the only thing keeping me upright was his tingling magic as it caressed across my body, following the paths my pleasure took.

It was a long moment before that pleasure faded enough for me to think. My whole body tingled, feeling weak and sensitive after that orgasm.

"Fuuuck, babe, you are so beautiful and sexy." G pressed a passionate kiss against my lips, surprising me, his tongue twining quickly with mine before he pulled back to look into my eyes again.

It wasn't until he started slowly and gently moving that I realized his fingers were still inside me, each movement sending shocks of pleasure through me almost enough to rival the orgasm I'd just had, though he was keeping his fingers away from that spot for the moment, seeming to understand that if he touched there it wouldn't take much to make me cum again, and he didn't want to wear me out too quickly.

"Gods you feel so good inside babe. So wet and warm, soft and smooth. And the way your walls just tighten and tremble around my fingers when I hit that spot, the way they flutter when you cum for me. _Fuuuuck_ I wanna feel that again. I wanna feel that while I'm inside you." G kissed me, teeth pulling at my bottom lip as I moaned. "You're gonna cum for me baby, just like that. Just like that while I'm inside you, think you can do that for me sweetheart?"

"Mhmm," I moaned as he kissed me again.

"Good," G growled, chuckling.

He slid his fingers out of me and spread my legs, unbuttoning and pulling open his jeans as quickly as he could. And I felt his magic pumping through him like blood through veins, forming at the base of his pelvis until he was fully erect. And he was shockingly big, despite the fact that it shouldn't have been considering how much larger he was than me in general.

His erection was just as pleasing to the eye as his tongue, swirling with so many pretty shades of purple, lavender and violet I wouldn't have been able to count them all. He was girthy, to be sure, but it was his length that surprised me. The kind of length that would make practically any human man envious.

The sight of him, of his lust so close I felt my body heating in response, more than ready to feel him inside me.

But he had paused, and was watching me, seeming in thought as he held me close, and it wasn't until I returned my eyes to his that he finally spoke his thoughts.

"You just don't feel close enough. No matter how close I pull you, no matter how much I can feel of you, you just don't feel close enough," G said, seeming frustrated with the thought, echoing exactly what had been on my mind earlier. He paused in contemplation for a long moment, simply gazing into my eyes before he finally spoke again. "Sweetheart I wanna try somethin'. And if I scare you or you feel nervous or afraid or uncomfortable in _any_ way, you just tell me, alright?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion, wondering why he was suddenly so concerned, but nodded my consent.

"Aesyth, baby, this is important. I haven't done this before. Not like this anyway. You need to communicate with me when I do. Exactly what you're feelin'. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, G. Whatever it is, I trust you," I whispered, putting heart into the words.

He took a trembling breath and relaxed, hands sliding soothingly along my skin, though the gesture seemed more to calm himself than me.

After a moment of looking into my eyes to be sure I was ready for what he was about to do, I felt his magic go _inside_ me, wrapping around my being, my self, my _soul_ and easing it gently out of my chest.

My soul was a vibrant, rich violet, much darker and richer in color than G's magic and sparkling with some kind of soft light. G's eyes widened as he saw it, whole body freezing like a deer in the headlights, unable to look away. I allowed a few moments to pass before softly calling his name. His eyes looked up at me slowly, as though he were coming out of a daze before he seemed to come back to his senses.

He cupped my face gently between his hands and pressed a gentle yet firm kiss against my lips, kissing me with more burning passion than he had so far, filled with-

"Love," G whispered against my lips as he pulled back enough to say the word. "I love you. I love you, Aesyth. I love you. So much. That's what I've been feeling. I've been falling in love with you since the day I met you. I've been loving you more and more every day. At first I didn't know what it was. I thought maybe I just lusted for you, you were so beautiful that it made sense that it could be that, but the more I was around you the less I could deny that it was so much more than that. I could always see just a bit of your soul, when I looked in your eyes, and I loved you more and more the more I could see of it, the more I understood of it. But now. Seeing it in front of me, _feeling_ it. Gods I've never been as sure of anything in my life than that _I love you_."

His words had simply stolen my breath away, made my heart almost stop and then speed up faster than I felt like it ever had. I felt my soul soar with just pure _joy_ and _fulfillment_ as I felt the truth of his words. As I realized _I loved him too_. So much more than words could ever describe.

"G," I could only whisper his name, eyes locked together, unable to break apart this moment. I grabbed his hands in my own, sensing his desire sparking across my skin, making me ache with it. I wrapped my hands around his own and guided them gently against my soul, letting him _truly_ feel me. My body trembled from the touch, and I felt his hesitation, despite the fact that he could feel my emotions through his connection with my soul.

"G I love you and I trust you. I want this. _I want you_."

That was all the prompt he needed as his hands gently caressed my soul, and I felt it more powerfully than I could feel anything through simple bodily touch. His hands gently cupped my soul, his sockets closing as he simply felt everything I felt, felt all the love and trust I had for him, felt everything that I was right there in his hands. And I felt his touches so acutely and with so much force I could barely breath and yet my body and soul relaxed into his touch with ease.

When he opened his eyes again they were full of wonder. Like a child on Christmas. But I wanted to feel more. I wanted to feel _him_ the way he felt me.

"G," I said hesitantly as I placed my hands on his rib cage. He felt what I wanted but waited for me to find my voice. "I want to feel you too. I want to feel your soul." I knew what it meant to ask such a question. A monster never showed their soul to _anyone_ besides a soul mate. No one could force it, not a human, not another monster.

His eyes softened, warmth coming into them and magic softly caressing my soul along with his stroking fingers as he eased away any doubt or unease I had.

"I love you. More than I'd ever imagined I'd love anyone. And I _trust_ you. More than anyone else. There's no one else in the world I would do this for. But Aes, I have no doubt that you're my soul mate. I can _feel_ it. And I want to be connected with you the way we should be when I make love to you for the first time. I want to do this right. The way you deserve."

And before I could ask or speak his soul emerged from his rib cage, smaller than my own, and a lighter, more lavender purple. But I could see both our souls brighten as they came close, reaching out to each other.

He slowly pulled my body and soul closer to his own until his soul softly brushed against mine. The sudden jolt of emotion and energy that passed between the both of us made both our bodies tremble.

It was the kind of thing words could never describe, the kind of moment you could never even conceive of, never imagine no matter how hard you tried, you could only _feel_ if it happened to you. You could only understand the magnitude of the moment if you lived it.

I felt his love, his lust, his desire, his passion. I felt it all, but more than the immediate love and joy of our bonding I felt deeper, to older memories of emotions. I felt the pain he had endured, if not the reasons behind it. I felt his loneliness and his struggle of these past few months as he tried to accept what he felt for me, more afraid of admitting the truth to himself than anything else.

To love is to hurt. The more you love someone the more it will hurt to lose them. When you love someone you give them a part of yourself that they can break, a part of yourself that they can damage and leave unable to be repaired.

I could see how much he had blocked himself off from everyone in his life, allowing himself to feel only the most minimal amount of caring for the friends that he had. He blocked himself off to avoid feeling the pain of loss he had felt in the past. Just as I had done.

And I knew he could feel everything I was, everything I had been. Not the memories, specifically, not unless we chose to do so, and this moment wasn't for that, but he could see everything else. He could feel my pain just as I did his, feel my loneliness, and most importantly feel my love for him that I was just now letting myself feel.

This was so new to the both of us, and yet it just felt _right_ , more right than anything ever had before. Like it was simply meant to be, as though we were fated for each other.

And in this moment I understood how much this meant. What we were doing was more dangerous than anything, more dangerous than a gun or a knife, more dangerous than any kind of bodily harm. We had left ourselves more vulnerable to each other than anything else could have. If either of us so chose, a hard enough blow to the soul and we simply disappear. Or worse, if one or the other of us decided, we could simply absorb the other's soul, making them apart of ourselves and destroying who they were. But we trusted each other so much that we didn't have a worry in the world at that moment.

We both opened our eyes to look at each other again, fully content in what had passed between us. I felt G's question before he could ask it.

"Yes. I'm yours. Forever."

That was all he needed to hear. He pressed a tender kiss against my lips as he allowed a part of his soul to wrap around around mine and when he parted us again I could see it, the lighter purple of his magic leaving what looked like spidering cracks all along my soul. But my soul was far from damaged. It was complete. Now we would always be able to feel the other, no matter how much distance passed between us. Nothing would be so powerful or acute as actually connecting souls, but he would always be able to feel my emotions, to a less powerful degree, and hints of my thoughts no matter how far we were or how much time passed. My soul was truly his forever. _I_ was truly his forever.

He allowed his own soul to sink back into his chest, as it was taxing on him to leave it outside of himself, but he kept mine where it was, not wanting to let it leave his sight.

His lips gently moved with my own as his hands gripped my hips, lifting me. His desire mixed and mingled with my own, only making it seem stronger.

And he placed himself at my entrance, his teasing attitude returned and he rubbed his tingling length up between my lips, rubbing my clit with his tip and wetting himself liberally with my juices. He felt that it only made my body ache for his own even more, and chuckled, glad to elicit such a reaction from me.

But his own desire kept him from teasing me as much as he would've wanted to. He slid himself back down and over my entrance, aligning us and slowly sliding inside me. My walls tightened around his unfamiliar girth, but he pushed in gently, allowing my body to adjust to his with every little push.

His girth was almost enough to be painful, but it wasn't. The feel of him, of his magic so strongly pulsing and tingling inside me made the pleasure I felt even more intense. He slid inside me as gently as he could, and when he got far enough he watched my eyes so he'd know immediately if he hurt me. His tingling magic filled me inside, overwhelming any pain I might've felt otherwise as he finally pushed himself fully inside me, his pelvis pressing against my ass.

He gave us both a moment to adjust to feeling each other, his own body trembling, his cock twitching as he felt me wrapped around him.

"You alright sweetheart?" G asked gently.

I nodded, biting my lip as I was already having trouble keeping myself from moaning, and he hadn't even started moving yet.

"You sure?" G asked, though this time his eyes were mischievous and teasing, the question simply a prompt to hear me say it out loud.

"Yes, gods yes, you feel amazing," I said, my voice unsteady as I fought to get words out instead of moans.

G chuckled. "I think I'm the one who should be sayin' that," he said as he rolled his hips, making me moan, his own rumbling picking up again in his rib cage, which I could feel through the legs I had currently pressed up against them.

His hands wrapped around my thighs, lifting me and then bringing me down as his hips rolled up against me, his length pressing against every right spot inside me, pressing so deeply in me that it ignited new pleasure through me I hadn't felt before.

He continued to move our bodies so slowly, afraid he'd hurt me if he was too rough. But his slow pace was a tease, only leaving me wanting more.

"G," I moaned his name in complaint, rolling my hips against his, making him throb inside me and pulling a growl from his chest. I bit my lip as I looked at him with want. "Please. You're not going to hurt me. I just need to feel you. Please."

G chuckled. "Alright sweetheart. C'mere then." He pulled me up against his chest, pressing our bodies closer together before his magic wrapped around me, easily moving my body however he wanted.

His magic lifted my body almost fully off his length, and he slid further inside me just the smallest amount before pulling back, repeating this a few times until my body was squirming in my need for him. Only then did he finally push himself back inside me roughly, his pelvis and hip bones hitting my ass and the backs of my legs with every rough thrust he made, rocking my body with pleasure.

His hands explored every inch of my skin, feeling every inch of me as he moved my body with his. He sent sparks of magic across my skin, purple electric sparks dancing and twisting in rhythm with my pleasure as it wrapped around me, ebbing and flowing in its intensity in perfect harmony with the pleasure of our moving bodies. When he was satisfied with feeling my skin, his hands returned to gently caressing my soul, increasing my pleasure as he sent gentle sparks of pleasure into it. 

G pulled me in for a passionate kiss, hands grabbing my hips and leading them in rolling against him in just the right way to rub against that sensitive spot with every rough thrust. His tongue eagerly returned to mine, twisting and twining, tasting oh so sweet. His hands returned to exploring my body as my hips continued to move to the rhythm he lead me through, my soul pressed against his ribs, feeling each tingling pulse of magic through his body.

Every move of my body pushed me further towards that precipice again, and while my body so desperately wanted to feel that release, I didn't want this moment to end. Everything felt so good, so perfect.

But he felt my body getting closer and he picked up his rhythm. One of his hands wound through my hair, pulling my head back roughly but not enough to be painful, pulling a surprised gasp from my throat as he put the sharp points of his teeth against my vulnerable neck, deep growls and moans pulling from the depths of his chest with every thrust of his body. His tongue slid across my skin, his teeth pulling gently at the skin of my throat.

The intensity of the magic sparks on my skin and soul increased to match his faster pace, his body eager to push me towards that edge as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for me to get there, the feel of him pushing inside me roughly, the sparks of magic, his teeth on my throat and his growled moans right next to my ear all had my brain awash with so much pleasure I couldn't think straight.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," G growled in my ear, nipping at my ear lobe. I couldn't refuse his words or his touch and another orgasm crashed over me with force, my whole body trembling as my walls tightened around his length. His hands held my body close, magic wrapping softly around me, caressing me as his body slowly moved with my own, guiding me through the waves of ecstasy.

As they faded his body stilled, still deep inside me as he pulled me in for a kiss. His hands were gentle over my sweat-slicked body as he massaged my tired muscles, magic sparks flowing from his fingertips and into my muscles, rejuvenating them, not yet allowing exhaustion to set in.

After a few moments of simply kissing me, his magic lifted me off his length, laying me gently on the couch. He grabbed my hands in his, gently pinning them to the cushions above my head as he resumed kissing me, tongue twining with mine.

His hands slid down my arms, but his magic had wrapped around my wrists, keeping them where they were while his hands slid down my body. His mouth quickly started following the path his hands took, kissing and biting and licking at my skin wherever his hands caressed.

His bony hands squeezed gently at my neck before he followed them with gentle kisses, down my throat and across my collarbone. Down my chest, across my breasts, pausing to lick teasingly against my soul, sending a powerful jolt of pleasure through me, and then down my belly. His hands squeezed at my hips while his tongue slid teasingly across my lower tummy.

"G," I mumbled quietly, my hips wiggling inadvertently in his grasp as he sent sparks dancing across them.

G raised his burning eyes to look at me, smiling coyly. "Ya know I ain't done with you yet, sweetheart. I think you can handle a little more." G chuckled, hands grasping my thighs and spreading my legs, lifting them and placing them on his shoulders.

His long tongue slipped across my lower tummy and over my hip bones, sliding along the indents of my hips, following the slope of my legs. He looked up at me, gauging my reaction as he slid his long, smooth tongue between my lips, tasting me.

The tingling warmth of his tongue dragged a moan from my throat as my head fell back and he chuckled, pleased at my reaction. He continued to lick up and down my slit before he finally used his fingers to spread my lips, giving him better access to my clit. His tongue wrapped around it, pressing and rolling around and over it in a way that had me a melting, moaning mess beneath his hands, my thighs clenching and trembling against his shoulders while my hips bucked against his restraining arm.

But even as I felt he would push me into another orgasm, he stopped, pulling away from my clit to rub teasingly over my entrance instead. My legs relaxed against his shoulders, tired muscles still twitching in aftershocks as my toes uncurled. But he didn't give me much time to catch my breath, tongue slipping between my folds and inside me, easily pushing inside my tight walls. His tongue curled this way and that as it pushed inside me, gradually going further until I was sure he had to be using magic to make it longer than it should have been.

He slipped an arm under my hips, laying across my tummy as he held me down, and I braced myself just in time as he curled his tongue against my sensitive spot. I could feel his growls vibrating against my tired thighs, and as I focused my gaze to look down at him I noticed with a jolt of pleasure that he was on his knees, his free hand sliding up and down his slick length.

Just the thought of him touching himself while he tasted me and felt inside me was enough to light my core on fire and he felt this, sockets opening to look up at me with those flaming pupils. They were filled with so much desire and dominance, it felt as though he were controlling my body simply through his gaze alone.

It was only minutes, if that, before my walls started fluttering around his tongue, tightness in my core demanding release as the control in his eyes demanded me to hold on a little longer. It was the hardest thing I'd done, but I clung to that precipice, against all of my body's wishes otherwise, unable to look away from his eyes as they held me. It wasn't until he gave me permission that my third orgasm washed over me, more powerful than the last two, and I was unsure how much more I could handle.

His tongue easily followed my body's movements as the ecstasy faded enough for me to think, my body still trembling in the aftershocks of pleasure. His tongue slid out of me and I felt as though even that would be enough to tip me over. I also noticed his hand hadn't moved from where it was on his length as he watched me.

He slid my thighs from his shoulders, wrapping them around his hips as he moved to brace his arms on either side of me. "You're doin' so well, baby. Just one more. Just one more for me. Can you handle that?" There was so much want in his voice that I wouldn't have been able to say no.

I nodded and he kissed me, lining up his hips. He separated from our kiss to gaze into my eyes as he slid easily back inside me, my walls tightening around his length with every push, so much pleasure curling up my stomach from how sensitive I was I could barely handle it. His pace was slow and gentle, and my tired, sensitive body was more than okay with this.

His fingers wound through my hair, holding my body so close to his own as he gently thrust inside me, every ounce of love and affection going into the movement. My soul pressed gently against his sternum, feeling every bit of his emotion through the magic that flowed across it and into it.

"Aesyth. Gods I love you," G mumbled against my lips as he stared into my eyes, refusing to break that gaze as he made slow, sweet love to me. "You make me feel so good. So whole. So complete. I've never felt more happy than I am right here, wrapped in your embrace." An especially deep thrust pulled a louder moan from me and he growled in response. "Gods I love that sound. I've never heard anything more beautiful. I just love makin' you sing for me, baby." He kissed me gently, once, a soft touch of lips before returning his eyes to mine. A low, deep moan escaping him with his gentle, deep thrust. "Gods, sweetheart, when our bodies are so close I can feel how connected our souls are." A passionate kiss stole his words, as though he simply couldn't stop himself.

My body was so close, but I could feel his magic holding me back, letting the pleasure build and build with each slow thrust. Our bodies so close I could feel the pulses of magic through his rib cage as it was pressed against my chest and my soul, in perfect rhythm with my rapidly beating heart, which I was sure he could feel fluttering against his ribs.

Minutes passed before I felt him getting close, his length twitching inside me as he attempted to hold himself back, as unwilling as I was to let this perfect moment end.

His lips left mine so he could stare into my eyes. "Cum with me sweetheart. I wanna feel it. I want us to feel that pleasure at the same time." His thrusts got deeper, harder, as his magic released me and my orgasm crashed over me. I felt when my fluttering, tight walls sent him over with me, cock twitching as he came inside me, his seed tingling against my insides. But more than my own pleasure, I felt his echoing my own, through my soul, his ecstasy blending with mine, amplifying it.

Our pleasure finally faded and he pulled out of me, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I felt the world fall away underneath me, leaving me breathless before rising again and I found us laying on my bed.

I laughed. "It took you that long to finally teleport us in here?" I asked breathlessly.

G chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart. Once I had you in my hands I wasn't stopping even for the time it would've taken to do that."

"You're ridiculous," I giggled, placing a soft kiss against his lips, one he gladly returned. "G?" I mumbled against his lips after a few moments, sighing as he continued to kiss me even as I tried to get his attention. I sucked gently on his tongue and he pulled back with a chuckle.

"Yeah babe?"

"Mind giving me your jacket?"

"Well, since I did put you through so much trouble," he said with a chuckle, shifting himself so he was laying beside me, reaching his hands behind my back before pulling the soft material of his coat over my body from seemingly out of no where. It smelled like him. Crisp and refreshing, like a snowy forest at night. Earthy and comforting. I breathed his scent in deeply, letting it fill my lungs, giving a warmth to my soul.

When I opened my eyes I saw that he was watching me, one hand running playfully through my hair, watching the silver strands curl around his fingers, kneading my skull gently before repeating the motion.

I leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against the crack above his right eye, and then another to the crack above his lip, being as gentle as I could. When I opened my eyes I was met with his, and they were warm and gentle as they watched me. 

"Do they hurt?" I asked, the question almost a whisper. 

"No. They haven't hurt in a long time. It actually feels really nice when you do that," G answered, voice just as quiet. 

I leaned forward again, pressing kiss after kiss to his scars until I felt I'd kissed them enough. I felt the urge to try to cover any pain they'd ever caused him with my lips. 

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events this evening," I commented quietly, just now beginning to catch my breath.

G chuckled. "Caught us both by surprise."

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I didn't mean to spring it on ya so suddenly. I just. . ." G paused, collecting his thoughts. "The thought of losing you to another man because I couldn't face how I felt about you. I couldn't stand it. Nothin's ever made me so angry before. Seein' him touchin' you like that. . ." his words choked off, his anger creeping at the edges, making my own chest feel hot.

"G, I wasn't letting him do anything to me. It was just a misunderstanding. I stopped him as best I could, and got rid of him as quickly as I could."

"I know, I know," he interrupted me, sighing. "It wasn't your fault I know."

"Well, in any case it turned out to be a good thing," I said lightly, running my fingertips softly over his cheek bone. He sighed again, anger fading as he met my eyes.

"It certainly did. It finally prompted me to get off my ass and get my girl."

"It certainly did," I giggled. I paused, giving myself a moment to think on what had happened, and he waited patiently for me to find my words. "I knew I cared about you. I didn't like to think about it, but I knew. Deep down. But even if I'd had forethought about this I never would've thought that that would happen. Our souls. . ." My words teetered off, my eyes turning down to look at my soul, how it had changed now that his soul was apart of it.

G's brow furrowed as he looked at me worriedly. "Do you. . . do you regret it?" he asked, voice soft with concern.

"No, no of course not," I said, a little too loudly in protest. I immediately felt him relax, hands continuing to caress me. "It's just not what I expected."

"Magic can be a little strange. I hope I didn't freak ya out."

"G, that's not at all what I mean," I interrupted him, trying to sooth his worries. "What just happened between us. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I could never regret that. All I mean to say is, even if this night had gone differently. Even if all we'd done is confess our feelings. If you'd ever asked me if I was ready for something like that, I probably would've said no." Concern filled his expression again and I quickly moved to continue. "It took being in that moment, feeling everything I felt, everything you felt, for me to be sure. I don't know if I ever would've been sure otherwise. But all of that. I couldn't deny what my soul was telling me. I love you. I love you and I trust you and all I want is to be yours." 

G relaxed again, eyes turning to look down at my chest, at my soul as it pulsed brighter with the intensity behind my words, eyes gentle as they looked at it. Marked with his soul. As it would forever be.

"I never would've thought I'd be ready for somethin' like that either. I never thought I'd be able to trust someone that much. But I did. It's like I felt it from the start. How different your soul was. Like it was already mine the moment I'd met you. I just didn't know it yet."

"Neither of us did."

"But I could never be more happy with how this happened."

"Me either. I love you, Sans," I said playfully, giggling when he groaned quietly. 

"You know I don't like it when people call me that."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said with a giggle.

"I guess it's alright when you do it," he grumbled quietly.

"I love you G," I said instead, giggling when he smiled, much more pleased with that. 

His lips gently met mine as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. My soul passed gently through his ribs with the help of his magic, floating gently inside his rib cage. I sighed as I felt it surrounded by his humming, warm magic. Wrapped in his arms, in his magic, I felt at peace. For the first time. And I knew that this was only the beginning of a long and truly happy life we would have together. No matter what life threw at us, between the lives we led and everything else, we would be able to handle it. Now that we had each other.

"As long as we have each other, nothing will ever be wrong again," G mumbled, holding me in his embrace as exhaustion finally settled over us and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
